A little closer to the planet
by starwarsdude8221991
Summary: Naruto's defeat of pain gets an interruption as he is sent into a new world, Drawing blood on an immortal, being sent into a corporate organization and getting an operation making his sage mode Permanent! looking for beta reader with good eye for grammar
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Pain is part of Change

Pain was impossible strong the red head was far beyond anything he had ever felt with in his life, pain shot threw his body hard, Naruto held his ground the area was becoming blurred his father gave him a second shot at victory and he was blowing it. He readied his final attack the _Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. The attack met its mark and the red head was gone. Naruto smirked the brawl was done he knew where the real deal was he fell back to earth. _

_"Sorry, Naruto but, you are to powerful to be left here, to powerful a resource to destroy. So don't look for us we will find you," smirked an old man with his eye bandaged up Naruto gritted his teeth not sure what he meant but he didn't like the idea of leaving. Naruto Started to his feet as he glared at the old man._

_"I have no idea, what you're going on about but I refuse," growled Naruto he felt a chain wrap around his wrist._

_"You will find that you are too weak, I will take good care of Konohagakure for you I guarantee that. So train stay strong and soon we will call you back, so enjoy it consider it a training vacation," smirked the man. Naruto growled as a second chain gripped on his right leg pinching into his clothing as well as skin. The smug look he was getting on his nerves as he dragged the chains forward slowly he gained foot hold he pulled his one chained wrist he gained slack as he was ripped back a third gripped his arm, he eyes looked around men in Anbu uniforms he snarled as tried to get slack but at fourth wrapped around his other leg and he was lifted off his feet. Naruto gripped the chains as he felt them go slack he fell down on his back the chains clamped into his skin as blood started to flow out of his body. The chains were pulled, Naruto clenched his eyes as electricity surged into his body he released his grip on the chains. Naruto opened up his weary eyes as he looked at the wrinkled man above him,_

_"Why?" the question was the only thing he could ask as he gripped to his consciousness,_

_"Why? Because you and Kakashi and all the other fools cling to a peace that will fall I will create true peace and for that I need you out of the way for now," said the man as a light erupted from the ground. The man the sky everything vanished the earth lost its pull as he drifted. Naruto's eyes shot open as he drifted in a white abyss, Naruto looked around nothing but white in all directions when the demonic power of the nine tails burned in his stomach. Naruto lifted his coat and shirt the seal burned red as the demon essence, flowed of the seal and spiraled in front of him. The tailed beast took form the furred creature was larger than Naruto remembered the beast's red eyes looked onto Naruto. Naruto kept his face as he looked at the beast finally free from his cage, Naruto gulped he had hoped the dreaded day would never come._

_"I dreamed of this day, did you think that seal would hold me. Foolish mortal I am the nine Tailed fox!" shouted the beast. The abyss seemed to shake as the demonic power shout out Naruto had nothing to hold to as his body was shaken to the core. The Fox reached over grabbing Naruto and bringing him closer the breath was sweltering hot as the fur from the fox's paw the heat burned Naruto as he was brought so very close to the demon's mouth. Naruto was brought up to the fox's eye, as the red chakra formed around the beast Naruto felt fear at a level beyond anything in his life. Naruto tried to lean and squirm his way out as he was pulled up. The grip was to powerful until Naruto gave in he glared back at the fox's eye he was going to go down like always fighting. A low chuckle filled the area a deep and humor filled chuckle._

_"You mortals are unusual creatures, even filled with courage when face with certain death," the fox mused the breath felt warm and cooling Naruto kept his grip as he watched and waited. "Not so demanding, no threats nothing, I am disappointed Jailor I was hoping for something," chuckled the Fox._

_"You will get nothing of the sort out of me," Naruto shot back, the fox hesitated moment, then brought forth a claw. The claw was longer than Naruto's arm and its point circled Naruto just faintly touching his neck. Naruto glared at the fox's eye as the beast toyed with him, Naruto's face twitched as the claw was removed. Then the pain came back as the creature squeezed its paw around Naruto. Naruto held in his scream as the pressure increased Naruto's eyes felt like they would pop out Naruto opened his eyes and then screamed at the top of his lungs,_

_"Kill me, I will not be a play toy for your own amusement," Naruto seethed in anger as he slipped enough of a gap in the paw to create a Rasengan in his palm His palm was soaked with blood but all of it his. The fox didn't even seem fazed but the paw had loosened a bit, Naruto glared at the fox for what seemed like eternity._

_"Interesting, so full of fight are you fool attacking me with any of those poor excuse for an attack. You barley felt a fraction of my power when you summoned my eight tail," growled the fox._

_"It doesn't matter at least when you were in me I didn't toy with you. I will not be your toy," Boomed Naruto as he was lifted back to eye level._

_"A toy is what you are mortal a tool at best nothing more, which is better than what I thought of any mortal," growled the fox. Naruto was about to counter it put his mouth was muffled by fur, "Silence I hear something," Naruto glared but opened his ears. It started of as murmur but grew stronger,_

_"Kill, Kill, Kill, Destroy," the voice went. Naruto felt a tingling sensation on the back of his neck. As I giant creature appeared the front appeared human for the most part the monster reminded Naruto of a queen bee the torso was huge two tentacles but instead of a bug a human like body stretched out of the creature it had no arms but appeared female. _

_"Jenova!" said the fox as it stared at the creature the monster seemed to take notice as it moved in a swimming like motion towards the two._

_"Cetra, give me the Cetra," demanded the creature. The fox looked Down at Naruto for a moment a confused look etched the fox's face._

_"You confused shell this boy is no Cetra," spat the fox,_

_"He is he is most kill, a child the line must not continue. Cursed blood line must be stopped," The creature wheezed as its Tentacles grabbed at the nine tails arm. Naruto gripped into the Fox's fur as the fox pulled back the force was insane. Naruto found himself flung into the air as the fox clawed down the body of Jenova. Naruto stopped himself as he created a chain of shadow clones and grappled himself onto the fox's back. Naruto gripped the fox hard by the fur as a blow shook the fox Naruto forced all the chakra he had into his fingers and feet to keep him steady as his clones gripped him as well. The fox was tossed back as a green light erupted from the monster Naruto soon drifted off into darkness. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Changes short of realization

"Water!" Naruto flailed as his eyes widened he hit his feet against the bottom and kicked of gasping for air as he surfaced. The teen looked around as paddled over to a stepping stone the stone was pretty high out of the water as Naruto griped the perfect cylinder. Naruto pushed himself up out of the water sticking to the marble like surface. Naruto griped hard as slowly got up on to the stepping stone, he looked no more than a few feet in front of him as he crawled on his knees from one stone to the next. He slipped on the last one he grabbed the ledge and caught his breath as he pulled himself back to up. Naruto looked up and crawled up the stairs slowly and carefully, until reaching the top. The small balcony area felt smooth and seemed to bath in the light Naruto smiled fondly at the marble wall like it was an old friend. He turned himself on his side and resting on one hand drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Naruto then something hit his foot, Naruto rolled to his other side, this time the kick was a bit harder. Naruto groaned as he kicked back lading a score; the retaliation hurt as he skidded a bit. Naruto clenched his eyes not wanting to wake up,

"Five more minutes Sakura, ple," began Naruto when he felt a kick in the gut. Naruto's eyes shot open as he hugged his stomach.

"Do not compare or mistake me for that weak human female," growled a very low, very dangerous, and feminine voice? Naruto squinted threw the pain to find to bare feet,

"Toes asked?" asked Naruto not entirely focused he looked up as a pair of nicely toned legs he looked slowly up the porcelain skin. Naruto found himself mid way before a heavy blush appeared on his face. A well trimmed and vagina, Naruto tor his eyes quickly away, but not a drop of blood came from his noise. He pulled his head band down over his eyes as he turned away. "Could whoever you are, please put some pants on or something," asked Naruto. As he unzipped his jacket and tossed it behind him. After a moment and the sound of a Zipper going up Naruto pecked back. The woman was tall at least 5'9' inches the coat luckily when stretched covered everything, barley. She had long red hair all the way down to her butt, which seemed to spike out slightly. Her face was captivating from her pink and soft lips to her perfectly trimmed red eyebrows. Her eyes were a fiery red and like him she had three whiskers like scars on both checks. The orange coat lined with black stripes only just made it past her groan area to cover a hint of red hair peeked out. The coat covered everything else even though it has multiple wholes around the chest and sides. She rested her hand on her hip swinging it slightly as she glared hotly threw her red bangs.

"Human's," she rolled her eyes "You can look at me naked in the fur, but I turn human and you turn red faced," she grumbled.

"Nine tails?" asked Naruto raising a blond eyebrow,

"No I am Sakura," she smiled as she leaned forward; Naruto missed the aggregation in her voice as he got a good view done the coat.

"Right," coughed Naruto as he recomposed himself, "Were in the land of fire are we?" asked Naruto finally getting a good look around. The area seemed indoors and surrounded by a fluent crystal the entire area bottomed out in a small lake complete with a small castle built upon marble stands. "Amazing what is this place?" awed Naruto as he looked around,

"Honestly, not really sure; I think it's the forgotten capital on Gaia. That would make us on another world Toy," said the nine tails as she walked past him, turning walking into an art.

"Toy?" demanded Naruto "I have a name," shouted Naruto as dashed in front of her. He glared for a moment, she smiled slightly Naruto lost his edge and with a slight of hand he was pushed into the water. Naruto hit the ground heard he kicked off and resurfaced, he spit the water out of his mouth as he glared up at the woman. He gripped the stepping stones the pushed up coming face to face with her.

"You are toy, because I am you owner, I let you live and until I say otherwise you will remain toy," she snapped letting of some insane killer intent. Naruto nodded dumbly "Good toy," she smiled as she shoved him back under the water. Naruto glared hotly as he resurfaced,

"Oh Toy, gather up some food I'll be sightseeing so be quick," she ordered, Naruto glared at the graceful figure as he leaped back to the stools and followed. Naruto glared hotly at her back forcing his eyes away from her ass, as he reached the top she vanished from sight as Naruto went off to explore and hunt for food himself.

"Never thought this would have happen, I figured The Nine tails would have killed me out right," Naruto shrugged, as he came across a small tree bearing fruit. Naruto thought to himself than created a clone to test the fruit the clone ate it happily, and after no problems he grabbed the rest he could and headed back to the forgotten capital. Naruto followed the left bath along the grey dirt t a giant shell like home. Naruto created a quick sealing compartment and made use of the bath. Naruto yawned as he walked back outside, "Where is that fox?" he asked himself as he walked the area, the place felt like It belonged underwater. Naruto walked the grey trail back to the giant shell down the center. "Shit," swore Naruto, as he found the orange clad woman drifting in the lake. Naruto dashed into the water, he hesitated a moment as he debated how to carry her. He closed his eyes and picked her up bridal style; Naruto fought down any thoughts as he slowly walked back. Naruto stiffened up as the woman snuggled into his black shirt; she was so warm Naruto turned red as he decided to screw waking her and dashed back to his house. Naruto threw back the covers with his foot and set her down in the bed he slipped his arms out from under her and turned to leave. "Oh shit," was all at came out f his mouth as he was pulled back. He turned to see his arm in her grip; Naruto tried to pull back but couldn't move as she turned. Naruto felt his arm go numb as he was slammed up against her back. Naruto tried to push of as she twisted back; she released his arm Naruto turned to run when he looked down. Her arms where around his waist, he grabbed at her arms as he threw away any reason in hopes of escaping; she squeezed harder and Naruto whimpered as he was yanked into the bed. Naruto looked up at the demoness as she snuggled him like a girl with a teddy she curled up around him as she slept. Naruto's hormones where on rampage as he spent the entire night wide awake inside a pair of very warm hands.

Come morning she got out of bed she gave a long stretch and turned to see Naruto in her bed,

"Kami oh no we didn't," she said as a horrified look spread across her face Naruto looked at her with a dead pan look.

"No but, remind me not to get close to you when you sleep I got to be you teddy bear and man do move around when you sleep," said Naruto as he bite back the humor in his tone. He felt his ribs all his muscles and bones felt very sore if not for his healing factor it could have easily been worse.

"So that's how I got here," she growled as she looked over herself "You didn't touch anything did you," she asked glaring at him.

"Hell no," Naruto defended as he waved his hands in front of him as he backed off slowly she made a teddy out of him kami knows what she could do awake.

"Why am I not attractive," she snapped hotly, as she walked towards him her index finger no more than few inches to his noise. Naruto went cross eyed as he started to panic,

"No I was up all night more thanks to my hormones than you tossing and turning," Naruto said very afraid as he found the back of the bed. She moved closer as Naruto fell back onto the bed his eyes locked to her red ones. Her pink lips closed in toward his Naruto opened his mouth but nothing came out as he felt her warm breath. She spun on a dime and walked away as Naruto stared dumb struck at where she had been. "There is no pleasing this woman," muttered Naruto as he got up to eat breakfast.

Naruto walked around the left path after finding a armor clipped it around his arm, "I wounded what these six slots are for?" mused Naruto as it clipped a the way up his arm. He walked around as he inspected the armor a name was engraved into it 'aurora armlet'. Naruto wondered as he walked to the top of the middle path. He found a small green jewel on the ground he looked at the slot and paced the gem in his armor. Knowledge shot into his head from the gem Naruto as he pulled the gem out the rush vanished as well. Naruto brought the gem to his eye as he looked over the object.

"It's called Materia," said the Nine tailed Fox, Naruto spun on a dime as he hide the armor behind him.

"What now?" asked Naruto as he looked the green gem,

"Were to start," she sighed as she held her head up "Listen and listen closely," she stressed "This planet like all is made up of a stream called the lifestream. This 'stream' is made up of life energy that is part of an everlasting cycle. This lifestream creates life Animals, humans, trees, and creates a semblance of normality allowing rocks to be rocks and water to be water. Think of it as the battery behind life cycles, with me so far?" Naruto nodded "Good, now this lifestream is a battery on this planet people have created a way to tap into that 'stream' into electricity this company last I heard started a war and started harnessing the life stream and created the 'Jem' infused with the power and knowledge of a race that lived a long time ago the Cetra,"

"Wait how did we go from life stream, to companies to ancient civilization?" asked Naruto as he gripped his hair.

"Shut and listen," growled The Nine tails "The Creta was a race of people intoned to the planet and could call on 'magic' the race of people was whipped out but there knowledge lived on in the lifestream. Now when this company harnessed the lifestream what people call 'Mako' the created Materia. The Materia is condensed 'Mako' or 'lifestream energy' and holds the knowledge of the Creta so when equipped it grants you the knowledge of the Creta and allows one to call on the planet and create magic," she took a deep breath.

"So that's why when I take the Materia I don't remember the magic, right," asked Naruto,

"Right," said the nine tails as she slumped in relief.

"Just one thing," started Naruto,

"Oh Kami no," whispered The Nine tails.

"Why did you tell me all that when all I am, is your toy?" asked Naruto as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't push your luck Toy I have no intention of staying here any longer than necessary, that and I am not sure of are connection is still existing and I don't need you dying if it kills me as well. Think of it as insurance that you'll live a bit longer" she answered stone faced.

"That or maybe you like me more than you let on," teased Naruto as he grinned at her. The world went black for a moment as Naruto looked up into red eyes.

"Your life is only as valuable to me as long as I am not sure whether your death will kill me or not. Who comfortable are time together depends on how much respect you give me, Clear," she hissed.

"Crystal, indulge me how powerful can this magic get?" asked Naruto.

"As powerful as well not sure there is a limit," the nine tails mused.

"Let's find out I feel like pushing my limits," smirked Naruto, as the Materia in his armor glowed a light green. She went wide eyed as a comet slammed into her she twisted and rolled into the ground. She got to her feet and vanished into a burst of speed; Naruto created a clone and prepared to get hit. The nine tails human fist slammed Naruto into the grey dirt she smashed at him with speed that destroyed Lee, and Guy's. Naruto acted on instinct and somehow got lucky enough to grab her wrist in mid swing. She hesitated a moment as a scroll slid next to them it released a clone and it puffed out of existence. The eyes of a sage appeared after a simple blink and he slammed his fist into her face. She was thrown back but landed on her feet as she skidded to a halt. She glared as she dashed back dragging up dirt as she took off she leaped slamming a kick at Naruto. Naruto caught it he twisted it in mid air and slammed her into the ground as he called out another comet. She hissed as she took the attack a second time she turned her head and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Sage Art: Great Ball Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as she was hit with a full blast of the attack The girl fell from the path as she was shot into the lake. She growled as a Tail of chakra formed behind her. Naruto pressed the advantage as he slammed her down into the lake he created a mess of clones one ran off as the rest formed his most powerful attack. He felt the water give way as she shot up from under him. She shot a demon energy ball at him disrupting his attack. He created a chain of clones as he grabbed her ankles and swung her around slamming her into the water as well as the ground and shell. Until throwing her into the air; Naruto crossed his four fingers as ten thousand clones appeared they each drew a Kunai and leaped at her the Blades cut into the shell, but nothing as she spun slamming the chakra tail into all the clones in a single fluid movement. Naruto dashed away as a giant claw came at him he dashed of as his eyes reverted back to normal. The caw slammed him down into the water as a second clone appeared from the scroll then proofed giving Naruto his sage abilities back. The nine tails jetted down at him slamming her fist into his gut he grabbed it and punched back he called on a third comet and she slammed down to the bottom of the lake. She frowned as a second tail whipped into appearance; Naruto showed no facial emersions as she dashed double the speed. Naruto was flung into the air as she shot of after him she grabbed him by the collar and slammed her knee into his gut. She aimed for the head bashing at as the fell back down. Naruto slammed into the water as she landed gracefully on the surface. Naruto got one look and she yanked him out of the water and tossed him onto the hard shore. She pinned his legs and with a quick twist snapped both legs like twigs, he smirked he called on the comet. She leaped out of the way as a second slammed into her, he created three shadow clones and prepared his final jutsu "_Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!" he shouted as he threw it at her falling body she growled a third Tail appeared she booked the move as it cut into her arms drawing blood. She lost it she called on her fourth Tail and powered up a Four-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball. Naruto frowned as the ball slammed into his body. Naruto opened his eyes when something surged threw him,_

_ "Immortal assault," he thought as he leaped to his feet and he dashed at her she shot another Menacing bal at Naruto swatted it away as he smashed his fist into her, now pure red body, She flew back as Naruto leaped off a clone and slammed both of his fist into her head she slammed into the water the eruption caused water to rain down on the area Naruto Fell down at her he drew a final Kunai. He lost his burst of power as he fell and slammed into the water he resurfaced and fell into darkness. _

_ She cut the flow of her demonic power as she grabbed his collar and prepared to kill the boy. She looked to her arm out of her peripheral vision, she saw blood she dropped him back into the water a she looked at the foreign liquid. She licked at it and tasted it,_

_ "not even in my human form has anyone drawn blood against me before. Your gamble paid off you have my interests for now don't disappoint or I will kill you now so don't disappoint me," she whispered as she kissed his forehead. She picked him up and slung him over his shoulder._

_ "Are you the jail how looks like my jailer? Just to toy with me for all eternity just what are you to be able to hurt me of a things," she asked as she walked back to the home he had created. She mused when she jumped his hand swung and slapped her ass. "You are so luck you are out cold or you'd be dead for such an offence against me," she growled._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Woman of all kinds equals trouble

Naruto lolled in bed as he cuddled against something warm and soft, "So warm," he murmured as he snuggled deeper. He felt it twitch slightly his eyes jerked open as he looked at the ever impressive face of the nine tailed fox's human form. "Sorry," he apologized as he removed his hands from her waist.

"Thank you for removing your hands from me," she said in candy coded tone.

"This hard you have a name calling you The Nine Tailed Fox over and over is a mouth full," he asked as he unsealed some fruit and tore into it.

"Name?" she asked with a confuse look on her face,

"You know my names Naruto," said Naruto as he gestured to himself, with an amused look on his face.

"Funny, but I know what you mean it's just I haven't been asked in so long," she trailed as she looked up at the ceiling.

"So what do I call you?" asked Naruto,

"Well until I remember call me Chidaruma," she told him as she looked back at him.

"Chidaruma, A pleasure to met your acutance," he bent his arm in front of his chest and bowed deeply.

"The pleasure is all yours Naruto Uzumaki," she smiled as she looked down at him. He looked up at her from his bow with a slightly confused look on his face. "What?" she asked as she looked down at him.

"You never used my name before is all," smiled Naruto as he smiled at her. Naruto's feet yanked of the ground by his neck.

"Don't look into it too far into it boy I found what we need to leave this pace and head south as soon as were out we split ways clear?" asked Chidaruma as she held him up in the air he winced slightly.

"Fair enough, besides I've spent too much to with you, I think I'm starting to like you," Naruto laughed as best he could.

"So my pet likes his new master?" Chidaruma asked in a baby talk tone as she put a finger to her lip looking up at Naruto. Naruto blushed at the woman,

"The dreaded puppy eyes no jutsu," Naruto answered "I am such a Masochist," Naruto sighed.

"May explain why you fell in love with Sakura," she shrugged as she dropped Naruto done on his ass.

"Well let's go," shrugged Naruto as he whipped of the grey dirt, Naruto was met with an open palm.

"Here, this will allow you to go south go to the eastern continent and find the city of Midgar, start there we may or may not meet again, But I am sick of your face so I am out of here," she winked at him than vanished. Naruto looked down at the object in his hand a harp then nodded and headed south.

Naruto headed south and after quick use of the harp the forest woke up, Naruto looked over the forest taking in the place when he saw something moving in the forest, it appeared a moment then vanished. Naruto blinked a moment then looked around,

"Seeing things," muttered Naruto as he caught sight of it again. The object moved then vanished again Naruto gave the area a confused look. "I so paranoid," muttered Naruto as he created enough clones to comb the area. One of the clones caught the object which turned out to be another Materia only red. Naruto took the Materia out and slipped it into his armor, "A summon, cool," smirked Naruto as he continued his walk. Naruto walked into what appeared to be an excavation site. Naruto slipped through and kept heading south, as instructed. Naruto exited the area when he looked out at the wide ocean he heard a faint whisper. He drew his Kunai but saw nothing he moved on to the ocean. He had little issue with the ocean having enough shadow cones to keep him going he made it across within a few days hearing a faint whisper but had no luck finding a source. Naruto made it to land easily when he finally came across something so amazing he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Huge!" Naruto Whispered as he looked over the city. The city was made out of pure steal and was higher up than the Hokage monument by a long shot. Lights filed the area even in broad daylight. Naruto stood there a while, the city seemed unreal to him something out of a SIFI adventure, Naruto finally remembered to breathe and dashed off to the city. The glow had worn to rust quickly having seen the under belly of the city the closer he got and after jumping a fence found his way into a place called sector 5. The area seemed close to desertion as he entered the area bandits made up the area as well as other such monsters but, where weaker than the one he had encountered before. The pace felt more like a dump for meta scrapings than a sector but Naruto kept a slow pace taking in the area.

"Crazy world this is all sorts of things out to kill you it's a wonder anyone is alive," muttered Naruto as he sliced another attacking creature that looked like a fat red goblin he spun his Kunai a moment and re pocketed it as he picked up some change the creature dropped, the apparent from of currency called Gil. Naruto wondered a bit as his eyes fell on junk and scrap metal. An odd building made of wood and stones an anomaly even without the painted windows, Naruto walked in when he came across a calm sight, pews indeed the sides as he looked straight down at a patch of flowers basking in the sun light. "Cozy," Naruto smirked approvingly as he looked over the place the light entered easily casting rainbows on the floor. Naruto smiled softy as he slid into the front pew and slowly drifted into a well dissevered asleep.

Naruto twitched as he entered the not really awake state, he felt like he was being watched; he twitched his foot a bit,

"Oh it moved," came as small gasp. Naruto opened one bright blue eye as he met a pair of green eyes.

"Well why wouldn't it?" asked Naruto as he looked over the girl staring at him. It was a pink summer dress, with a layered look that ended mid knee, with a strap wrapped around her neck for support.

"You looked kind of death from the way you were sleeping," she giggled as she tried to hide her smile under her hand. Naruto gave a soft smirk

"Fair enough, might I ask where I am?" asked Naruto as he moved over for her to sit down.

"The city of Midgar, in the sector five slums," she answered "May I ask why you don't know where you are?"

"I am the student of a sage been living in the forgotten capital for a while, My master was killed and I headed south," answered Naruto "I have never seen such a place where does the water and food come from for all these people?" asked Naruto they had plumbing but where would they get the water for such a large city.

"A sage?" asked the girl,

"A sage I learned the art of chakra then Natural chakra in a way I connect with the planet and become stronger for it. It takes a lot of training, but the result is a lot of power," answered Naruto. The girl nodded,

"So you aren't up to date on a lot of technology?" she asked,

"Right I know some things but, I am pretty much clueless," smiled Naruto "Well actually I clueless about mostly everything so it's easy for me to live with," joked Naruto.

"Tell you what, you be my body guard on my rounds threw Midgar and I'll explain any questions you have sound fair?" she offered Naruto thought it over and nodded.

"Sounds good my name is Naruto Uzumaki," he smiled as he offered his hand she shook it and smiled.

"Aerith, the local gardener," she greeted,

"Naruto, I well, fighter extraordinaire," shrugged Naruto, she giggled

"All right then let's go," she said as she grabbed his wrist and her basket she dashed out the church.

The city above the slums was much more crowded than the leaf village during chunnin exams. Naruto looked at everything people where crammed in like sardines, the fact everything was made of metal added to that statement. The smell the taste in the air everything was metal the smoke from the cars it was all suffocating. Naruto covered his noise with his black shirt, as they walked the 'sidewalk'.

"People live like this?" asked Naruto as he walked not too far behind her.

"Every day of their life," answered Aerith,

"Why anyone would want to live like this I'll never know," huffed Naruto "This place it fells so lifeless,"

"I bet people would say where you life in not modern enough," countered Aerith.

"Really what's your opinion?" asked Naruto a foxish smile on his face,

"Well I'd agree with you," she smiled. They sold a lot of flowers as she explained the concepts of machines and computers as well as the last war against a far off nation.

"So shinra was a weapon manufacturer, then an electric company because of all reliance on it soon Shinra was in charge of everything, right?" asked Naruto.

"Close enough," answered Aerith, as the two headed to the train, she slipped past a man with spiked hair. Naruto grabbed his wrist,

"Give it back," asked Naruto politely, the man grumbled as he handed Aerith back her Gil. "As well as that kind woman over there," ordered Naruto in a slightly sharper tone. The man grumbled returning the Gil before dashing off. The black haired woman thanked him as well before the two sat down.

"Why granny what a big noise you have," laughed Aerith,

"My sense of smell is much stronger than the average human," Naruto smirked.

"Really, so is your sense of honor," she smirked "With the way that girls dressed it's a wonder she didn't notice.

"Some thieves are that good, the only reason I could tell was that her smell was stronger on the Gil than his,"

"Wait you can smell other people?" she asked truly nervous.

"Not in the way you think, from her I smell alcohol, none in here so a bar tender, I also don't smell a man on her neither region so she isn't a whore," explained Naruto. Aerith blushed a bit remembering her comment.

"Really and what do I smell like?" she asked,

"Flowers you scent is all most bathed in them, I smell a bit of wood so a wood home I bet," asked Naruto.

"You are good and here I thought I would have to start showering more often," she explained when a red light came on.

"What the hell?" asked Naruto as he jumped t his feet,

"Unauthorized id," came a metallic voice two men in red uniforms approached Naruto,

"Oh shoot I forgot to mention ID's," Aerith frowned,

"Any chance you can consider the mistake and let me off with a warning?" asked Naruto as they raised their hand guns at him. "I tried," he grabbed Aerith bridal style and leaped out the window. As soon as he was out he gripped the side f the window and swung up Aerith griped his black shirt as he stuck to the top. Naruto dashed to the back of the train as men in red Shinra uniforms got up to the top. Naruto leaned forward as he ran back word shots opened up the blond head t the back of the train at an inhuman pace. Naruto dashed as he felt bullets cut into his skin two helmets appeared in front of him he stepped n one slamming him down to the railing as Naruto kept running. Naruto stopped as he reached the end he turned three men with rifles pointed at him.

"He just ran the whole train in less a few seconds, he's fast but not fast enough surrender," muttered one.

"You can't let the catch me," she whispered, Naruto nodded as he leaped back he rolled into the metal as he pushed off to keep Aerith one peace. Naruto landed on top both faces near inches apart he leaned in slowly as their lips were about to met he felt a bullet enter his shoulder. He frowned as he got up.

"Wait it said unauthorized license I don't have one," questioned Naruto as he picked her up again. She shrugged as she smirked as Naruto dashed f platforms opened up as turrets appeared and started shooting Naruto tossed Aerith in the air and created a few shadow clones.

"Hey," she shouted as he caught her "I can fight you know," she growled.

"I know but as your body guard it's my job to protect you weather you can fight or otherwise," smirked Naruto as he leaped out into the open of the tracks a helicopter hovered not too far away. Naruto put her down on her feet, "I'll deal with these clowns, I'll meet you back at the church if I can," ordered Naruto she nodded and dashed of as he called on a comet, The chopper swerved away as to men leaped down one had spiky red hair and the other was bald, black, and had a cool pair of shades. Both had the same outfit on a blue casual look. Naruto looked at both of them,

"Any chance you guys are the peace making squad?" asked Naruto, as he drew two kunai.

"Yeah peace makers wear cool uniforms and jump from choppers and all, we are the Turks," explained Red head.

"What exactly do the Turks do?" asked Naruto,

"The Turks, they um," started the black man,

"Don't force it Rude, I know you don't like speech's," said the red head.

"All right then Reno you explain," said Rude.

"We work for the president and under Heidegger we do anything than needs to be done, from being body guards, to eliminating trouble makers," explained Reno.

"Naruto Uzumaki, new guy in town and Sage," replied Naruto as he settled into a defense stance.

"What's a sage do?" Reno asked as he equipped a small poll, Naruto stood completely still. Rude charged with a solid punch to Naruto's head. Naruto opened his new eyes; Naruto hit Rude back he skidded on his ass before slamming against the railing.

"Mean right hook," muttered Reno as he looked over at his friend getting back up,

"Only when sage mode activates," smiled Naruto, Rude got up wiping away a speck of blood from his face. Rude charged Hitting Naruto of his feet and into a back flip, Landing Naruto dashed backwards as Rude aimed for his head. Naruto ducked under the man's swings Naruto blocked and went for a strike Rude swatted it a side. The guy was strong very strong, Naruto leaped high as he looked at the two men, Strong but not very agile. Naruto smirked as he readied his kunai. He charged keeping low he took Rude down with a few well placed Kunai cuts on the leg. Rude gave a small twitch as he nailed Naruto in the face. Naruto back flipped Reno came from the side swinging his rod Naruto easily avoided as he planted his hands and twisted into a spin, landing on his feet a good yard or so away

"I'll hand it to your good," commented Reno As he backed off and Rude regroup Naruto smirked when he felt an electrical pulse.

"Thanks honestly I don't want t kill you just delay is all," smiled Naruto

"Really now you that good?" asked Reno.

"Nah I just, don't want to hurt you, I'm new in this city and was just asked to be a body guard," smirked Naruto

"Really?" asked Rude, As Reno slipped away, to the side

"Really," answered Naruto "Shit I lost track of the, other one," scolded Naruto as he slipped away from the eclectic prod of Reno. Naruto felt the sting of Rude's fist again the blows were comparable to Lady Tsunada as he staggered Back if it wasn't for his sage abilities the damage would be far worse. Naruto held his ground as he struck for Reno he swiped under the electric rod cutting down his arms. Reno growled as he held his arm Reno made a quick motion and Reno's arm healed in a sparkle of green energy. Naruto sighed as he leaped back both had taken a lot of punishment but his basic attacks with the blade did little against them.

"Well time to turn up the attacks," Smirked Naruto "Hope you guys are as durable as you look," Naruto gave a calm smile as the chakra swirled to life in his hand.

"What the hell?" Said Reno, as Naruto charged fast,

"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto as Reno was stupefied Naruto slammed it home as Reno hit the rail. Reno grunted as he got back to his feet his uniform was destroyed and was staggered but could still fight. Naruto frowned it wasn't as effective as he had hoped the people here where much stronger and more durable than the ones back home. "Shadow clone jutsu!" announced Naruto as Five more Naruto's appeared.

"Shit, you're just full of surprises," smirked Reno,

"Well that's a wrap," Naruto smiled as he looked at a fake watch "I am off," All the Naruto's dashed off in separate directions. Reno and Rude nodded and dashed off after two the chopper hovered above as a few infantry stated to put an object together. The two Turks got their targets but the vanished.

The object was put together Naruto looked at the object for a moment, from a far when the barrels where pointed at him, Naruto realized it was bad news and turned to hide The weapon sounded as it made a booming sound The area was destroyed In a hail. Naruto made a wince as the memories of the clones came back to him; all his Clones had made a dash and were killed. Naruto frowned as the weapon went off again tearing up the area; he pressed up against a brick wall as the shower destroyed Naruto frowned as he closed his eyes and waited. Naruto tapped the wall as the hail moved on the brick wouldn't hold it was already unstable Naruto timed it and after a few more shadow clones his eyes returned to normal and he dashed. Naruto's sandaled feet where cut as he dashed through what was called sector six. Naruto frowned as he dashed forward cutting down odd house shaped monsters as he saw the chopper hover towards him, Naruto leaped of a tower and landed into a small gorge the area wasn't smooth as he leaped into a rip in the road he pressed up against the side as bullets hailed down at him. Naruto swallowed as he heard a second rail be reloaded he nabbed the seal from the back of his waist and unsealed a second clone it vanished as his eyes returned to sage mode. Naruto heard a click as he dashed past a arm like metal shape then dived into a hole as the gun went off again Naruto rolled to the side as he waited he recognized the area as he dashed for the church he smirked as he heard nothing a move of rubble Naruto turned his head a built rang off as he felt it enter his arm a second rang of as his eyes were cut from sage mode a bunch of men in blue uniforms swarmed him Naruto growled as he used his remaining arm to fight back as he was soon swarmed in a cruel color of blue. Naruto knocked them all back as a loud noise echoed the air he saw mental darts showering at him to many to dodge the weapons avoided his vitals as bullets ripped into his body at an human rate, Naruto leaped back as his body, stung from the metal objects, most were deflected but the was sage mode gone, a few we lodged in his right arm. Naruto brought out his knifes as the group reloaded. The chopper rang out as the blue man group leaped back the chain weapon went off Naruto focused as he leaped out of the area, his Kunai deflecting as he leaped back the tracks he smirked as he went lower into the slums. The blue uniforms seemed to smile under the helmet; Naruto looked around in confusion an explosion went off. Naruto dashed to the side as rubble fell from the mountains of junk rethinking his plan from before. As he dashed up the tumbling junk his legs felt scrapped badly as blood dripped form his ankles. Naruto kept up his pace as he ran among the derby. Naruto had to stop the chopper echoed in his mind as his vision blurred.

"Blood," murmured Naruto before dropping his eyes perked as saw a man in black shoes, Naruto looked up but couldn't see as he closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Subject of science, subject of thought

"Numb," thought Naruto as he looked threw glazed eyes at a man in a white lab coat, Naruto closed his eyes not sure how he was floating as he drifted back.

"Naruto, Naruto," rang a voice, his eyes opened again; a big man in a lab coat appears before him this time.

"Well Hojo, what are we planning this time?" asked the man as he rubbed his beard looking at Naruto.

"Nothing Hollander, just dilly dallying is all," said a voice, both gurgled by a liquid it seemed as a second man walked in pushing his glasses up.

"Really now I hear the president wants to meet him," said the bigger one,

"Really now, maybe if he survives my little implant," chuckled the man with glasses.

"Hell no," thought Naruto more shit inside him was the last think he wanted. Remaining still he felt a pull then brought it out; his eyes slowly opened as the eyes of a sage appeared. Naruto quickly punched the glass in front of him. The glass broke and the whole tube shattered as he spilled out into the room. Naruto staggered to his feet as he grabbed wires and metal, Naruto winced as he pulled of wrappings. Naruto looked at the two men and with all his effort shot out of the room. Naruto kept at it at a speed that dusted anyone trying to catch him, he slammed into a mental door with a red light above it. Naruto gritted his teeth as blood dripped from a few openings he looked and decided up was best. He ran up a few stairs before realizing he was naked, Naruto looked down in aggravation when a woman in a Turk uniform and a shuriken in her hand. Naruto cover his man hood but not before she got a good look at it the girl turned red.

"I can explain?" asked Naruto as he gave a half hearted smile as he turns red.

"Ah um, I am just going to walk away," she answered as she turned; Naruto dashed not noticing the quick glance the girl stole before he vanished up the stairs. Naruto starts to slow down as he grips the hall his healing factor not as strong as it use to be. Naruto collapses as he grabs the rail when Reno shows up on the top of the stairs.

"You really don't know when to give up do you?" asked Reno as he tapped his weapon on his left shoulder.

"Me give up?" repeated Naruto as he gripped the rail "such an idea is insulting to my Nindo, My ninja Way!" Naruto Shouted as charged, he gripped his fist and faster than Reno could react slammed his fist into Reno's gut. Reno dropped his eyes wide in shook,

"How are you that fast?" questioned Reno as he dropped, clutching his stomach. Naruto grits his teeth as a man with long silver hair appears in front of him.

"Impressive, but your march ends here," Naruto's survival instincts screamed to run,

"Like Hell, I just want live," growled Naruto and he pushed himself over back down the stairs Naruto fell hard as his legs gave way. He rolled down the stairs he pushed with his legs and started down. Naruto growled as voices came from lower down he dashed slammed hard forcing open a door he dashed left then right. Naruto slid on the carpet as workers gave him looks of shock, jealousy, and desire? Naruto recognized a bathroom he slammed it shut as he cough himself in the mirror.

Naruto stared at his eyes, three colors swirled, the colors chased one another A bright blue, his but a bit more, a Yellow similar to Sage, and in between them a light green separating them both. The color danced around his iris, Naruto went up to touch them as he leaned into his reflection.  
"Impressive isn't it?" asked a voice "Perhaps the greatest mistake I ever created," chuckled the long haired man as Naruto turned to face him.

"What have you done?"

"Not truly sure myself subject of many thoughts, your biological system it's closer than the Cetra Data. Your more in tune with yourself, with your Demons, and your angels," The man raised his hands in front of him "this planet, you have so much potential," Naruto choked back a smirk as the gleam in the man's eyes darkened a bit.

"Ah hem" cam a voice, the scientist turned a moment then noticing the man in the red suit walked out.

"I haven't seen him that worked up since the Jenova project. It is so amusing to watch him work," replied the man as he turned.

"Can I help you?" asked Naruto as he backed away slowly, his eyes swirling after on another as he kept glancing at the mirror.

"Maybe, recently we have been having some Solders abandoning my company unlike them you have something more. I want you in shinra as a Turk," said the man.

"Sounds interesting I really don't know much about this world. I doubt I'll be much help in something like the Turks," answered Naruto as he slowly backed to a stall.

"We will think of something, oh and by the way stay away from the doctors they are a bit off if you know what I mean," said the man. "Oh and get some close on, I got a lot off big ego's working here no need to, shame anyone," the man turned as he walked out of the room. Naruto turned red as a Turk uniform was tossed into the bathroom. Naruto suited up and was created by a tall man with long black hair. His was a Turk uniform as well as he looked over Naruto. After stopping at the eyes a moment he scowled.

"Great another Reno," he released a breath, "follow me, for now you will work under me since you're more a weapon, than human," Naruto frowned at that comment. Naruto took a deep breath as they walked past a man in a long red coat.

"Something was of about that man," he looked the man in front of him as "Like I don't know like the world seemed to shift around him," Naruto noticed a drop of blood on the ground as a man with a huge sword; then the man with silver hair as well. "All three of feel weird,"

"Those would be are three first class SOILDERS. They could be considered better than the Turks, but we do a lot dirtier work," said Tesng.

"Right I have met, a few of them on my way were, No I have run into SOILDERS. They were strong but human them I fell it seems like the very essence of the earth passed around them as if they was a scar. Weird vibes," said Naruto as he kept following the man. Naruto kept looking over his shoulder, the man in front looked back at him a moment. Naruto caught it "Don't ask I just feel like the world itself is rejecting them. I swear that doc did something screwy to me I usually don't talk like this,"

"Really now? What did he do?"

"Something with my eyes they use to be blue now I feel like I got a blood line ability I can't shut off," The boy growled to himself "I need a nap," muttered Naruto as he dropped to the floor and fell asleep.

Naruto found himself in a chair, as he awoke in front of a horse shoe desk in a big room. Naruto got up to his feet,

"Sorry that most have taken more out of me than I thought," Naruto grimaced.

"Not to worry a lesser man would have taken years to get out of that tube," smiled the balding man as he stood up in front of his chair. "You have broken all standards I have ever believed possible and even took on two of our top Turk's before the operation. Evaded a Turk and a SOLIDER first glass in near critical condition, a feat never before attempted. I want you for SOLIDER," he said pointed at Naruto. The boy blushed in embarrassment, as he looked away.

"Well I would prefer something to do, some money, and information would be valued I haven't lived near this civilization for a long time. I'd be more than happy to join," nodded Naruto.

"Sucker," thought the man

"I bet he thinks I am a sucker, keep friends close enemies closer," Thought Naruto as the blond teen walked up and shock the man's head. A man walked into the room he was the same one who had walked by him earlier he wore a long red coat, with a black shoulder pad shaped like a diamond one on each solider black as night. Black boots and pants, Greens eyes as well as red spiky hair.

"This is Genesis a solider first class normally you would be put in SOLIDER 3rd class, but I would prefer you to have a true man of this organization show you the ropes. With both of your abilities I am sure you want be needing each other for long," the man droned on.

Naruto knew what he meant, Naruto was to be watched he was too strong to be left alone and has no true loyalty. He wasn't getting a teacher he was getting a babysitter. The man nodded his head and Naruto followed, Naruto noticed the cut on the man's arm.

"Nasty cut," Naruto noticed the blond, "I know a bit of healing abilities,"

"Magic won't work," the man growled,

"Magic?" asked Naruto the older man turned on a dime.

"You don't know of magic, Materia?" asked the man as he turned in confusion.

"Nope, never heard of it, unless your magic involves pulling a rabbit out of a hat,"

"Your joking you know healing without magic?" asked the man skeptical,

"Not as good as I would like to be but I know enough to heal a cut," Naruto's hand glowed green and after a quick moment the wound was gone.

"Incredible," Genesis muttered amazed as he rotated his shoulder. "Thank you and I thought I would need that hack," he muttered more to himself.

"I helped you, you help me. I am not stupid you were asked to keep an eye on me but I would prefer to know more of this magic. As well as these weapons and I will be more than happy to explain my little gift," offered Naruto.

"Deal," smirked the man "I warn you I am a man who will twist this deal against you," he smirked as he gripped Naruto's hand in a hard grip. Naruto smirked as well as he equaled the grip.

"I would love for you try," Smirked Naruto, as the two men walked on.

* * *

Genesis to him-self in frustration, the deal was set and even, he would teach a hour then Naruto, but what he didn't count on was his shadow clones. The bugger had used a simple idea, he would have himself explain and demonstrate to each clone. Then when his hour was up each clone would practice what was told. Then Naruto would have a few remaining clones explain multiple things at once, most not even relative. He learned nothing while Naruto learned at a boundless level. The man soon realized the boy was teaching some normal ground trooper instead just because he had asked nicely. The red head was boiling now his idea had backfired and was honor bound to keep his promise.

Naruto frowned his skills with this new world's weapons were no top notch but his partner had vanished out on a mission. Cloud learned well but a shadow clone was all that was needed Cloud reminded him of himself and what he could have become is he failed as a ninja. Angeal Hewley, solider first class had just entered the hall way when he greeted Naruto.

"Naruto just the man I needed to see," he smiled Naruto groaned whenever the man addressed him as such it met he had work for him. "I wanted to thank you for all your help with Zack, has turned out much better than I thought. As appreciation I wanted to give you something,"

"Fair enough but I am only sixteen you know," smirked Naruto as the man figured the implication.

"Nothing to do with woman you pervert," the man shook his head towering over Naruto,

"I got you a sword," Naruto looked around at the blade the man held himself the blade was huge,

"Anything like that one, I would be more than happy to accept," nodded Naruto good fallow me this blade I found recently it's just your style," the man smiled. Naruto gave a confused look as the man motioned a foot soldier walked over with a large case he set down after struggling to move it. Naruto lifted the lid and inside was a sword an amazing blade Size wide it was a bit smaller than the buster sword, but its shape matched perfectly.

"The First Tsurugi a sword made up of seven different blades, useful since you can make so many of yourself. I would be more than happy to teach you proper form with the man blade size as well as other important factor,"

"Really thanks," Naruto smiled as he ran a finger along the large blade

"For a price," the man finished, Naruto scolded as he hand over some of his gil and followed the man.

Steel against steel rang out from the hollow room as the two men clashed swords. Angeal directed from as well as preaching speed as the two dueled with a carbon copies of their blades not wanting to waste the new ones. Echoes soon filled the room quickly as thousands of Naruto's started to duel one another in the basics of the blade. The real article sitting next to Angeal as they watched the fake water against the sun.

"There is no hate, only joy; For you are beloved by the goddess," Naruto spoke Angeal looked at the blond beside him.

"Never figured you would be the type to take up loveless, didn't think it had enough smut in it," chuckled the man.

"Surprisingly Make Out Paradise only satisfied my desire for smut I ghost wrote my own and filled it with more plot. Loveless truly is a work of art that and Genesis said he would teach me nothing unless I read it,"

"Really that most have been fun listing to him tell you all his theories on it,"

"I find the lack of an ending makes it all the more appealing the Mystery the different spins but I have a feeling the true ending is not happy with all three friends dying. Most stories that age old were usually tragic or comedy Loveless is not a comedy,"

"I find it hard to believe you two don't get along,"

"He reminds me of an old friend and in all honesty you are the only one I trust out of anyone in this building well maybe Zack and Cloud," the teen shrugged he dispersed the clones as he got to his feet. "Thank you but I believe I have to go find my not so friendly trainer," with a nod the boy vanished. The man watched as the clones kept going wondering how in the world did it.

Naruto started to walk down the halls, he headed to the director of Soldier and after a quick glance. Naruto asked permission to head down, "Thank you Lazard, most would really want me out of their sight,"

"Yes well you have a perfect record and you have to much honor to just run away," Naruto nodded and left the office as he took the elevator down. Naruto watched out the glass at the giant city he looked up when a sound hit his ears, the unusual noise hit him hard as grabbed the rail to hold himself up. A sound a man a name echoed in his ear Naruto shook of the name but felt the man vanish like a specter or something. Naruto walked strait to the door and after making a quick call about the man's name walked to a large pit, having a hate for any kind of transportation outside his own two feet he leaped down to the wall Market. Naruto frowned as he leaped from the tops of buildings not really wanting to bother anyone as he reached sector 6 after dealing with some living houses the teen made it back to the church and the small flower guardian.

"Hello Naruto," He heard a voice Naruto turned around a bit embarrassed "I see you have a green thumb as well she said looking over his shoulder. Naruto quickly got up after having eliminated some weeds.

"No I just it was a hobby when I was just trying to help," Naruto quickly mustered as he got to his feet. Aerith giggled a bit as she looked at Naruto she leaned forward

"So, what do you plan to do with all these flowers this sacred ground has blessed you with?" asked Naruto as he looked away, fighting down a small blush.

"I really never thought about it," she replied as she turned her head what would you do?"

"Me, well I would sell them to get more seeds to plant, maybe give some to those with hard luck or small kids you good guy sort of deal. Maybe even head up top to sell some," Naruto answered.

"Sell, some and give some away?" she repeated,

"Yeah flowers are amazingly beautiful like these spreading them around could brighten many a person's day," Naruto smiled. Aeirth must have figured the deeper meaning as she turned away a small blush on her face.

"You, thank you I work very hard on them," she smiled, "Aerith the flower girl has a nice ring to it,"

"Agreed, am I the only one that finds it ironic that there is a flower being sold by an even more beautiful flower?" asked Naruto, Aerith turned to him as he chuckled he faced her and after giving her a quick wink vanished. She looked around and on the ground was a small flower made of stone white in the shape of a Morning Glory she picked up the stone flower and looked around and smiled.

"I hope to see you again Naruto-Kun!" she shouted happily.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05

Naruto stretched as he got up the top of the great city was a sight to behold, he got down on his hand then balancing went to pushing his body up, his legs strait in the air. Naruto saw her coming a mile away but chose to ignore the girl as she walked up to him.

"Cissnei, Hello it isn't nice to try and sneak up on people. Yes I heard your name or code name as the case may be Reno isn't very good at keeping his mouth shut,"

"Well I can't argue with that," she smiled as Naruto flipped to his feet.

"Your smile is fake, don't bother hiding emotions I can tell,"

"Does it work on lies as well?"

"No only emotions I could try on lies," Naruto chuckled, "what can I do for you Turks need help with something again?"

"Why do you always think when I come to visit you we have work?"

"Cause in the last months I have been here you never once visited on a social call, guess I'm not good enough for a girl like you to come and visit," Naruto smiled, "Besides I think you have the hots for that Zack character I hear he's in second class rank now," The girl blushed,

"I do not!" she shouted,

"Okay, finally I got a little real emotion out of you closing of your humanity makes one little better than a sword. I met someone like that but his situation was a bit different. Jokes over what can I do for you?"

"The president would like to have a word with you," she frowned at him Naruto walked by and she slapped his face. "If you ever say anything like that again I will Shuriken you ass hired hand or otherwise Assassin," she all but snarled. Naruto felt his right cheek burn a bit but Naruto looked down at the woman and smiled.

"Yes Ma'am" he gave her a salute and walked inside. She smirked as she followed him inside.

"Ah yes Naruto, so glad you could make it,"

"What do you need of me? Mr. President,"

"It seems that a man has vanished, your old teacher, has gone missing as well as Angeal both are no enemies of this company I want you to find them and kill them both,"

"Permission to speak freely sir,"

"Granted," the man almost spat out,

"I kill the first bastard but I would like the chance to talk to Angeal if at all possible,"

"May I ask why?"

"Genesis is a bastard and I have no reason to believe it isn't in his nature to hate people, Angeal on the other hand it doesn't seem like that at all,"

"Fine reason granted search the world I want them found," Naruto gripped his blade Angeal had given him. He nodded and walked down; he created a shadow clone then leaped up to the ceiling corner keeping to the shadows.

"Naruto is one of our best men why send him on a wild goose chase?"

"Zack knows the man better and we know nothing of Naruto he is too much of a wild card,"

"So we send him away sir?"

"Yes, no more questions be gone with you," the plump man yelled as he dismissed her. Naruto watched her go Naruto growled a bit before vanishing he dismissed his clone. Cessnie walked on when she saw Naruto leaning up against the wall His sword in hand.

"They are sending me on a goose chase, aren't they," She quickly realized it wasn't a question.

"Afraid so,"

"Thank you, I'll be in the slums I have a friend down there to see you know my number if you need to call me," Naruto nodded he walked on but he stopped a moment; Then vanished from sight.

Naruto landed on the ground as he approached the church no issue with landing he entered the church empty as it was Naruto sent out some shadow clones. The clones set to work repairing the old church as Naruto stated to widen the soil creating small shelves to put plants on and with a few seeds the area looked good as new.

"Oh MY!" came a shocked voice as Naruto woke from his nap he had been sleeping a lot lately.

"Like it I had some time on my hands and felt the place needed some fixing up even cleared out the back and roof area as well everything is all fixed," smiled Naruto.

"Thank you so much I always wanted to fix the place up," she smiled as she looked around. She spun a bit as her yellow dress spun around her sundress wrapping around her.

"No problem I am very handy, and I owe you a lot for all the things you told me it was the least I could do," Naruto bowed. A loud screeching like noise entered His ears as he tried to cover his ears. Aerith seemed confused, as Naruto waited for the sound to pass,

"What you heard that?" asked Aerith as Naruto slowly released his ears.

"Yes that's the second time recently that that painful noise has entered his ears,"

"So you heard that noise?" she asked again in disbelief,

"Yes I heard the noise I have no clue what it is or where it came from, why doesn't everyone hear it?"

"No up until now only I could hear it, but that was only because I am a Cetra," she all but whispered.

"Impossible, I was never it only started after that experiment which froze me in my sage mode and dowsed me with Mako,"

"What is your Sage mode?" ignoring the experiment for now

"It is the gathering of Natural energy around me to bust my power temporarily,"

"So you gather the lifestream up and use it?"

"Life stream," snapped Naruto "Possible but I do it by meditation and peace of mind, and only temporary,"

"Did it ever fight you?"

"The energy now it seemed willing when I gave myself to that pool," answered Naruto.

"Is it possible the Mako and the Natural energy created a Cetra?" the girl mussed. Naruto shrugged

"Whatever this, Cetra, is one or otherwise I can hear the whatever," Naruto gave a quick stretch before turning. "By the way I am sort of off duty for a few months you know a place where I can crash?" asked Naruto not really wanting to sleep in the drafty church.

"Yes come with me," she smiled as she grabbed his wrist and ran out of the church.

Naurto was shocked when he saw the girls home the place was surrounded by flowers, she lead him into the house as the two were greeted by Elmyra which turned out to be Aerith's step mom.

"Mom!" shouted Aerith as she opened the door, the woman walked in wearing a green dress and white apron.

"MOM?" thought Naruto "this might not work after"-

"Hello dear, another Shinra member come to try and take you away?" asked the woman as she inspected Naruto.

"No I got into a bit of trouble with Shinra and well I caused some damage they forced me in as a mercenary and have been working to pay off a dept," answered Naruto as he looked down at his uniform.

"I would gladly change into my usual clothing but they were unavailable to me,"

"Yep mom, he's the boy I have been telling you about," she replied,

"Ah yes now I recognize you, the blond haired church sleeper correct?" she asked as she folder her arms a bemused look on her face.

"Ah you heard about that, yes we met a while ago. Shinra is a bit hesitant to let me out of their sights, only recently when they decided to take me on a wild goes chase,"

"So you need a place to stay," the woman finished Naruto nodded,

"Well your only 15 what would be the harm," she shrugged as she shook her head,

"Thank you Mrs. Gainsbourgh," Naruto bowed,

"Oh well your welcome," she replied a bit taken a back "Call me Elmyra," Naruto nodded.

"Well Aerith will show you to your room for now,"

"I promise I will look for my own as soon as I can," Naruto answered, the woman smiled a bit at this but didn't seem convinced.

The two walked silently upstairs as Aerith showed him the guest room, she was about to leave when Naruto spoke.

"Thank you, I promise I will be as little trouble as I can," Naruto bowed as well the teen smiled and turned away closing the door behind her. Naruto slipped of his shirt and pulled back the blankets when he felt someone watching him.

"Good evening Naruto," came a very familiar voice.

"Nine tails," returned Naruto as he turned to face the vixen.

"You seem different more in tune with things around you, anyway how have you been?" she asked as she sat down on the bed. Naruto stared a moment as the color red rose to his face; the woman gave him a confused look before looking down.

"Oh silly me forgot my kimono," she said as clothing suddenly formed around her on her. Naruto seemed to relax a bit.

"So how's freedom?" asked Naruto as he crossed his arms over his chest,

"Fun but I am growing very bored, lets see how much stronger you are," she smirked evilly. She cracked her knuckles as she got up.

"Fine; but not here I don't want to disturb them, if at all possible," said Naruto giving a cold stair back.

"Excuse me?" she said her left eyebrow rising "I don't not think you are in a position to tell me what to do boy," she snapped back as she got up in Naruto's face. Naruto didn't move as she pointed her finger in his face. Naruto grabbed it fast snapped than in a quick instant both smashed threw the window; they flew into the dirt then rolling over top of each other. Then into the water Naruto acted first pushing both legs he kicked the red head into the air. The woman pointed to fingers and sent a dark red energy straight at Naruto. The blast hit hard as the two women came running out of the house. The kyuubi landed on the water, "Big mistake telling me what to do," she snarled. She felt something on her ankle. She looked to see Naruto's hand as he pulled himself out of the water. She frowns as she rips her leg away and kicks him hard in the face Naruto slammed against the shore. Naruto cast cure quickly as he gets back to his feet, the nine tails turns and powers up a second energy beam at him, Naruto doesn't move as the blast hits his arms as he slowly is pushed back. The blast explodes hard as dirt and water rain down the water drenched Naruto's body, he held steady his body moving on its own as it held itself between the demon and the woman. Kyuubi stared at the figure than the faces of the two women cowering behind Naruto. She snarled as a memory of a blond haired man with a white coat stood before her again. She frowned as she walked away she turned her head as she saw a tear fall from Naruto's face the fox vanished from sight a moment after.

Naruto blinked as he looked up at a smiling and relieved Aeirth looking down on him, "I am so tired of being knocked out," groaned Naruto.

"Well solider boy I had doubts on you but you seem legit, you can stay," said the mother in a slightly warmer tone than before.

"Huh?" asked Naruto as the woman left,

"Your uniform you are from Shinra correct and I thought you were a hermit," asked Aeirth in a bemused smirk "Caught you huh?" Naruto shook his head,

"No not part of SOLIDER got the operation but they don't trust me, me enough,"

"So you're basically a SOLIDER Huh, funny you don't seem much like a monster or scary for that matter," she said as she studied him a bit closer.

"Like my eyes?" asked Naruto as her focus when a bit higher up "Those infused with Mako get a new set of peepers, mine are even more different thanks to my Sage mode, since most only get one color,"

"So alive they colors keep moving so," she started as she leaned a bit closer,

"Captivating?" Naruto asked as he leaned in a bit as well, she gave a small nod before she moved in a bit closer, a bit more until,

"Are you two coming in or what?" shouted Elmyra as the two turned to see her mother in the door way the two went red as they got up. The two didn't look each other in the eye as they walked back to the house. Elmyra stopped him, ""Not in my house with such wet clothing wait a moment I'll get something to wear," she ordered. Aerith walked in and after a short glance vanished into the house. Naruto gave a nervous grin,

"I can handle the biggest sword with seven swords combined, I can take done, monster, face demons, and change gods, I can survive the nine Tails yet I can't seem to turn away from a beautiful pair Emerald green eyes. Naruto was thinking when a towel wrapped around his eyes.

"Get dried of and clothed then you get in here try not to break anything this time, By the way I hope you plan on fixing the damage you caused solider boy," scolded the older woman. Naruto took a deep breath as he started to fry off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06

Leaving the big city

Naruto stretched, as he got up, he was sore all over from yesterday; he rolled his shoulders in a vain attempt to make them feel better. Naruto took a deep breath then fell back to the bed he gripped his head. That look she gave him it was one he was all too familiar with, loneliness weather the fox was willing to admit or not. "Probably not the vixen has too much pride to admit she needs some for company let alone anything. So now what I got plenty of vacation time left what do I do with it?" he wondered. Naruto did a bit of stretching as he considered it he took one step away from the bed and thump. Naruto was back on the floor, Aeirth walked into the room,

"Naruto what on earth are you doing I could have sworn mom said to stay in that bed!" she shouted as she grabbed his arm. Naruto grumbled into the wood floor, "What?" shed asked as she put her ear down to his level. He repeated himself but the girl still couldn't hear him. She struggled and eventually pulled him up and propped him up against the bed. "How much do you eat?" she asked. Naruto gave her a bemused look,

"It's called mussel, girl get some and you might be able to move me," Naruto mocked, She, frowned she pushed him and he fell over on his side.

"hey please don't leave me like this," Naruto begged she turned and saw blue sparkling eyes that looked like they would cry at any given moment. The girl seemed to pause then sighed,

"I am only doing this because your cute got it?" shed asked.

"Cute?" Naruto repeated he looked very confused.

"What. The whisker marks the green, brown, and, and blue eyes, Vibrant blond hair. You would easily pick up near any girl at a bar," she replied.

"Ha, I am no pretty boy, as far as I know only one girl ever had the slightest interested in me romantically and well I am not sure she is around anymore," Naruto said. "She seemed more interested in my personality than looks you're the first to ever say anything about them," Naruto nodded as he stared directly into her eyes.

"You're defiantly a nice guy Naruto, I can see why she would like you, and your looks well unless you wore something blatantly ugly I can't see how the girls wouldn't notice you," Naruto gave a weak smile at that as he wondered, about his taste in clothing.

"Besides a six pack isn't," she quit half way. Naruto gave her a confused look as he got up.

"Where's my shirt?" Naruto asked as he looked at Aerith. The girl tossed him his shirt. He readied his full uniform as he got up "Well better start looking for the traitors no sense staying here for too long,"

"Wait I thought you were going to stay here?" asked Aerith, Naruto cave her a small grin he created a simple hand sign and a clone popped to life Naruto used a simple transformation, a female version of The boy appeared.

"This is my sister, treat her nicely and I will see you as soon as I can,"

"Wait, ah Naruto, we need to talk, outside in the flower harden outback," said Aerith, he raised an eyebrow a moment, then as a slip on the light blue shirt. Naruto looked down stairs and found Aerith's mother cooking silently. Naruto walked past, neither pause or looked at each other as Naruto walked out and into the back yard. The place was filled with flowers of different colors. Naruto looked up and he saw Aerith looking over the water fall, a small breeze kicked up and petals swirled around her, she seemed so bright she was so amazing. She turned to see him staring Naruto quickly turned away a giant blush on his face. She smiled and giggled a little bit, as Naruto turned, he paused a moment to se a small fox licking its wounds in the shadow fox the house. Naruto quickly walked over and kneeling down quickly bandaged the fox's paw, he patted its head and returned to see Aerith still waiting, and Naruto quickly leaped up and landed behind her.

"You know how I talked about the Certa, well I am the last and because of that the company you work for has kept a close on me. They hope that I will show them the way to the promise land," she stated not turning to face Naruto.

"Well that explains why the Turks were able to jump me so fast," Naruto mused as he considered his options "So that mean's I can't stay or the company will find out rather quick I am not doing my job. Damn, well I best be off, no use wasting time," he smiled as he turned to leave.

"I am so sorry it's all my fault you got turned into a monster," Aerith started to cry up as she grabbed him around the waist crying into his chest.

"Do I really seem like a monster, Aerith?" Naruto asked in a small voice "I feel the same way I did when we first met,"

"I'm sorry it's just I heard so much about them and well when I heard you got the operation I feared they turned you into some fight loving monster," she subbed into his shirt. He returned the hug, slowly before she looked up into his eyes.

"I am no monster, you crazy girl, I am a sage not a solider peace is my dream, besides stop crying you'll dirty that pretty face of yours and not to mention you'll get the hick ups,"

"But it's my fault, you (Hick)," she blushed as she hiccupped.

"See that I told you," Naruto smiled as hipped the tears away,

"Oh you're so mean," she replied as she pushed him away "Getting me all teary eyed and now you got me smiling," she complained as she quickly cleaned her face up. "Promise you'll come back to see me?" she asked not turning to face him.

"Hey. You know who I am, I am Naruto Uzumaki!" shouted Naruto "I will see you again it is a promise of a life time, I have never broken a promise while I am still working on another I guess I could take a second one on," Naruto smiled. "Well best be of and running got some rouges to find," he smiled as he took a daisy to hand to her, He gave her a big smiled then dashed of at high speed the petals swirled faster as he kicked up dirt, past the church up and over the fence. Past the black ground then to kalm, Naruto walked into the town having said good bye Aerith about ten seconds ago he decided to find some transportation.

"Well that's that Naruto snapped his fingers in frustration, the dumb place is cut clean of transportation," Naruto frowned,

"I here there is a place father east that is called a Chocobo farm,"

"Sounds expensive," thought Naruto,

"Hew that's a nice sword, you got there,"

"OH yes I have a tendency to forget I have,"

"Right any way luck for you the monster carry Gil, why monsters have it I don't know but they do, the rest of us normal people got to earn are living see you," the man waved him off as he walked away.

"That was weird," thought Naruto "Speaking of which I really should get some real experience with this sword,"

Naruto kept his path slow cleaving into the sweepers and wolf like creatures when a familiar presence formed around him.

"Evening Naruto," said the nine tails

"I am in deep shit," thought Naruto as he turned around "Hehe Hi," smiled Naruto as he turned to face her.

"hehe," she mocked as a un-amused smile ran away from her face "Tell me what to do again and all put you in my stomach clear," she growled,

"Yes ma'am, wait since when did you start using my name?" asked Naruto.

"You say something toy, okay listen up I hate this place nothing interesting to fight with, so your going to start learning sealing. So that you can create a path way back,"

"Why, the way I see it, we should stay here out of the shit of those Akastuki, no sealing, no immortal weapon,"

"Excuse me?" she growled She gripped Naruto's neck "You don't get a choice your life belongs to me when I tell you to do something you do it. I tell you to kill that flower girl you ask how," she growled. Naruto glared back hard his eyes turned a red brown as a cross flashed into his eyes. Naruto glared back as he gripped her wrist and giving a fast twist, a cruel snapping sound echoed the area. Naruto's right hand was limp in the nine tails hand, while the other griped her chocking hand. She slammed him into the dirt Naruto coughed up blood as he hit, "Such fragile things you toys are, make no mistake you will create a path and we will return Home or I will take that little friend of yours and slowly corrupt her into my personal little slave slowly killing her, and I WILL FORCE YOU TO WHATCH HELPLESSLY AS SHE SCREAMS FOR YOUR HELP, DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR!" she shouted "I am not some weak minded female that will take your disobedience, I will not change and you will obey or I will make the hell you dream of look like a paradise," she slammed him hard back into the ground before getting back up to her full height. She turns to leave when the stirring of dirt whispers in the ground. Naruto, struggled to his feet,

"I wonder what it feels like to be so powerful but so helpless, and even in the end so lonely," Wondered Naruto out loud, He turned and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't look at me, don't' look at me with those eyes!" she shouted, "I have power, I have skill I am law, I decide everything," she rushed Naruto and punched him in t he face. "I have no need for friends, no need for traitors, or fear, I am immortal I can't die, I can be anything kill anyone I want so stop staring at me with those eyes!" she shouted each pause punching harder and harder. Naruto fell to the ground again he looked up at here,

"Are you happy?" he asked, her face twisted with more rage as she slammed her fist into his head one last time.

Naruto was out cold she looked down at him she frowned at him, "No," she all but whispered, "It is so lonely, and worse this power gives me no piece all I am is a fragment," she fell down next to Naruto "What must it be like to have to earn everything it seems so trivial your life and yet you keep pushing forward," She picked up her feet and tossed a scroll at his feet "I'll let you work at your own speed a gift for being the most unusual human I have ever met," she smiled and whipped a tear away.

"Hello, is he up yet daddy is he," said a small voice,

"Billy take it easy we just found the lad," came an amused voice.

"Yeah Billy leave him alone a moment, as mother always said A watched pot never boils," said a girly voice.

"You say that about everything Chole," said the boy.

"Easy you two head back to the barn go outside and play okay," said the father. "So what's your take dear?" asked a now gruff tone.

"Well honey I am not sure, his whole body by all right should be dead, but as plain as day he shelling faster than a Chocobo lays and hatches and egg,"

"Were?" asked Naruto as he tried to open,

"Easy boy your left eye's got a nice shine on it may not open for a while," said the gruff voice.

"I heal quickly no need to worry, ah," Naruto flinched as he fell back down.

"You were saying, there sweety," said the lady of the house.

"Sorry about this I got into a rather one sided fight, sadly I would do it all again if met prote.." he trailed of "Never mind, it's a pointless story,"

"Honey could you go get this boy some soup," she asked the man grunted before walking off.

"Well you have nothing but time tell me about it," she urged,

"I'll keep to the stuff you will believe," Naruto Chuckled as he squinted open his other eyes to see a kind smile


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07

"So that's the full story," Answered Naruto as he was finally able to sit up, She blinked confused as all Hell. "Just kidding I am actual a low class solider they sent to find clues on some MIA soldiers," smiled Naruto as woman visibly relaxed. "By the way what is your name Mrs." Asked Naruto

"Coal, weird name yes but the Family tradition and all, Bill and Billy, Coal, and Chole," she answered as she folded her hand in her lap "each name similar to their parents," Naruto nodded as he reached into his pocket handing over a good portion of his Gil.

"Thanks for letting me stay but I need to get going," said Naruto as he tried to get up again. "I really don't get the connection between Chole and Coal," Naruto thought; as he spun his feet around sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Planning on crossing the marsh are you?" asked Coal, interrupting NAruto's train of thought, a look of concern on her face.

"Planning yes, why?" Naruto asked as he got out of the bed his wounds fully healed.

"Well in that area is a creature called the Midgar Zolom, a giant serpent that can attack anything that enters the march the only way to out run it is by Chocobo . My son Billy can help you with that if you like," Coal offered.

"I think it's time to call in a favor," Naruto smirked as walked over to his shirt hanging on the bed post.

"Are you sure you should be walking?" she asked as she tried to hold him the bed. He smirked as he popped out as cell "Hey Reeve, I you know that favor I asked for well I am calling it in," Naruto smirked.

"Why do you need me to chopper you over I have seen your speed you could out run that overgrown snake hell you could probably impale it on a tree and walk away whistling," asked Cloud sitting next Naruto in the back of the company chopper. Reno muttering as he piloted,

"What?" he gave a big grin "Don't tell me you don't like hangout around me," laughed Naruto over the rumble of the engine.

"It was finally starting to quite down after you left, so no," Shouted Reno, Rude looked over at his partner giving a small smirk before looking back out the window. "What's that suppose to mean," Reno asked as Cloud and Naruto winced with a smile on their faces.

"Sorry Sensei, no offence meant," said Cloud, Naruto smirked as he messed with his friends hair. There was very little age difference between the two since Naruto liked Cloud from the start he began teaching Cloud some academy level ninja skills among other things. Since then Naruto became sensei as well as the older brother, a position Naruto quickly grew into.

A good few months ago Naruto had been walking the area when he heard the shooting of guns, having got a mess of understanding from Genesis, he went into investigate shinny new toys need to be investigated and all. Inside was a foot soldier using the stander AK-47, he was hitting his targets, with some skill, Naruto watched his arms crossed, in mild interest as the teen quickly reloaded and aimed at the target again, he continued but his overall skill was not improving. Naruto coughed as the man was about to re load again, the teen turned to see Naruto standing,

"Oh sorry SOILDER was there something you needed?" asked the teen.

"Yes you're holding you weapon wrong, you're wasting practice time as well aim at moving targets you'll get more out of it," explained Naruto as he walked over to the foot soldier Naruto corrected his stance and pressed the button for the targets to move. Naruto grabbed a hand gun and unloaded a head shot on each target he twirled the gun before slamming it down.

"Also don't take to one weapon always have a backup, here I'll show you," explained Naruto,

"Cloud," said the teen as he took aim again.

"Yeah what about em?" Naruto asked back,

"My name, its Cloud," said Cloud as he took off his helmet revealing spiky blond hair on a whole other level.

"Naruto," smiled the blond idiot, they shook hands, and Cloud went back to practicing; the event went on until Cloud was well versed in almost all kinds of basic guns and Naruto started to teach jutsu.

"Okay Cloud refresher, what is Catra?" asked Naruto, Cloud looked over at Naruto a moment "Chakra," chuckled Naruto at his own mistake.

"Energy created from the combination of both spiritual and physical energy in side body used to fuel Justus," Naruto nodded when Cloud continued on with his explanation "Hand seals are used to direct the chakra into different Justus, there are 12 different hand seals as well as special ones, like the Shadow clone jutsu," Naruto nodded again when Cloud decided to start up again "Most jutsu have an element affinity as well some rare exceptions to this rule but when to elemental justu clash there is a circle to explain which one would win in case of both being equal in power," Cloud continued,

"Okay no more explaining, you're giving me a head ach," said Naruto as he rubbed his head. Cloud gave a good natured chuckle as the Chopper, finally pulled down outside Junno, Naruto got out and Cloud dropped as well, Naruto gave him a confused look.

"I asked for reassignment to Solider I was told to prove myself by going with you," said Cloud, Naruto nodded not voicing his concern, as he smiled and waved at the two Turks.

"They want to slow me down keep me occupied," Said Naruto,

"What do you mean?" asked Cloud, a bit concerned my Naruto's overall tone.

"My speed goes beyond that of even first class while there skill with the blade, their swordsmen ship is faster but that can't move from place to place like me; I can find people fast like that. But they don't want me back they want me occupied for some reason. So we will have to speed up your training, so you don't slow me down as much," explained Naruto.

"How?" asked Cloud,

"By climbing trees," smiled Naruto, Cloud raised an eyebrow at this.

"Okay, molding chakra is essential to jutsu it can also increase your physical body mussels, as well as allow you to stick to surfaces, the tree climbing exercise is the most basic without using your hands you mold and focus chakra to your feet to stick to the surface to the tree. Since your feet are used so little in chakra molding it takes more concentration and thereby increases your control. This will also help when increasing muscle strength as well," Naruto explained as he demonstrated the idea on a nearby wall.

Cloud nodded and began to work. As Cloud crashed to the dirt again Naruto got out his loveless book and began to read. A shadow clone was against his back writing for the next Icha Icha book, since The old toad sage, Jiriaya was gone it was up to Naruto to continue the series, secretly it was his way of keeping the old pervert alive and the next book was going to star the man himself. This one would be an update of his first Icha Icha Style, he smirked He might become the next bane on all female everywhere now luckily Naruto, was capable of using his imagination as well as past books to create new well actual stories, with his first book plot was truly very important than just plan smut. Naruto looked over at cloud who was looking down over his shoulder.

"You got a bit of blood coming out of your noise their Cloud," Naruto chuckled as he looked up at the Junon cannon, time to find a boat. Naruto dismissed the clone as he looked at Cloud's success Cloud was surprisingly at the top of the tree, Naruto clapped and smiled having been surpassed by his student in terms of speed. "Not bad first day took five hours not bad at all," Naruto praised as the two dashed up into the small town under the city, Cloud kept his head down, as Naruto looked at the dead town, the two walked up to the guard and after flashing their ID's were let in. Cloud put on his helmet, when the Elevator stopped then an alarm was sounded.

"Security alert, Security alert, moving up to alert level S All security personal report Avalanche has taken control of the cannon, all personal kill on sight," The intercom rang loud. Naruto drew the first Tsurugi, as Cloud brought his gun to level as the two dashed hard into the base. Avalanche, the troops were every were as Naruto created a thousand clones, the group swarmed the roads to keep order as Naruto dashed to the rail way to the upper levels Cloud kept pace but was starting to perpetrate. Naruto slipped thru like a hot knife thru butter, the giant sword cleaving down even the Avalanche Special Forces. Cloud fired another burst as he watched their backs Naruto brought Tsurugi back as he blocked against a gun shot. Naruto charged and using braver cleaved the man in half. The group quickly dashed past the press room and smashed there way into the Cannon control room. The pair was quickly by yellow jump suits,

"Down with Shinra!" the group announced as Naruto stabbed Tsurugi into the ground he Drew twin standard pistols as he quickly put a bullet in each head. Naruto spun the guns and holstered them as he looked at the bodies. Cloud turned to the computer, as Naruto looked at the bodies He looked at his hands a long moment when he was approached by Cissnei, Cloud finished up as the cannon powered down. When a second woman dropped down she drew her Katana as did Naruto as the Turk drew her weapon as well.

"Naruto correct?" she asked as she looked over the teen, Naruto glared forward, no response A green military shirt and shorts as well as a white ragged cape behind her small knitted cloth hung from her hip as well as draped straps and to top it off a pair of combat boots.

"You know off me?" asked Naruto as he drew the First.

"Yeah the poor teen that got roped into Shinra, You've become a big rally point for us, care to join Avalanche we know of your strength, you would make a fine addition," the woman lowered her weapon and offered her hand. Cissnei, gasped the idea was bad Naruto could hold his own against their best if he turned the group could have a chance.

"Sorry I owe them I caused a bit of damage and I need to take responsibility for it besides they are watching someone close to me I fear for her life," The woman nodded as she raised her blade again. She charged him and Naruto was smashed thru the wall. The two fell fast as they seeon the metal ocean come into view. Naruto tossed the girl at the cannon Naruto skidded down using chakra to slow his descent, then leaped after her. She landed hard causing a hard dent, Naruto landed softly as he looked at the woman. He slipped away the all but the base blade for now. The woman attacked slicing at his face Naruto kicked back turning his head his sword not raising it. She leaped high attacking his neck Naruto blocked with the hilt pushing her back. She frowned Naruto was the stronger and proved to be harder to hit she charged up three fire magic and fired them at him. Naruto cast his Mp-barrier the magic was deflected the woman glared she activated her Zirconiade material, when Sears dropped down as well the brutish bandit. Her chest glowed as she charged slicing open Naruto's shirt as the bandit slammed his fist into Naruto's back. Fell back as he fell. The two looked fast to see nothing,

"Are you okay ma'am?" asked Shears as he looked at his leader in concern. She gave nod when both felt a sharp pain as an elbow hit both of them in the back. The two grabbed hold of the smooth metal. The slipped fast,

"I either take you in or you fall to your death take your pick," said Naruto. Sadness laced his eyes as they both looked at each other than dropped, he turned to leave when the sound of a chopper filled the air, the chopper appeared both safe and sound Naruto tossed a few Kunai at them the door shut the Kunia gave of a flash and an explosion as the door fell away both were stunned. Naruto leaped high as a group of foot soldiers opened fire at him Naruto took the hits and went down in a dive. Naruto smiled and turned giving the pair a two finger salute as he dived into the water.

"Naruto!" shouted Cloud as he looked at the water nothing, no ripples not a sign of life, the chopper circled around and the group shot at the water were Naruto had fallen a moment latter blood than a body. "NOOOOOO!" shouted Cloud as he the teen dashed hard to get to the elevator.

Cloud wadded into the water as he grabbed his teachers body, "Naruto, talk to me please, say something!"

"Study hard, never forget why you fight Cloud, it what will save you some day find something worth fighting for," muttered out Naruto as he went limp.

"Naruto!" shouted Cloud as the teen fought back tears, he whipped his face. Cissnei appeared next Cloud hugging him from behind Cloud sniffled as the two stood a moment. The next Cloud carried the body of his only friend as well as his sword.

The president looked at the body and after Hojo checked the teens pulse, growled at Cloud who refused to let the man cut his friend apart. Cloud sheathed the first and waited soon everyone had left except Cissnei and Zack the two put their arms around him and walked him out of the room from the tragedy Cloud got two new friends and a position in the Turks for all his skills. Tesng handed over Clouds new suit, the boy nodded as he flipped open his new phone.

"A message already,"

"Stay close to your friends they are worth protecting," Cloud read The teen smirked as a location of a special scroll was mapped out for him.

Naruto got up of the operating table and grabbed a first class uniform and slipped on a cloth mask like his old sensei. As he grabbed a standard blade, Shinra he had a job to do that was more important than the work Shinra needed him to do. As he looked down at a blue wild flower he walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Au note this all takes place right after Pain's invasion I keep as up to date as possible but Naruto is still in the dark, just to be clear I will keep with cannon history of Naruto. Side note Damn the Fourth Hokage really screwed Tobi up, dumb bastard.

Naruto took a deep breath as he paced, he had taken up refuge in the forgotten capital The castle like structure giving an inhuman light Naruto found soothing. Slipping newspapers about his student from the local dig site, as well as using his clones special memory trick to its fullest Naruto had created a small spy operation each a shadow clone henged as someone else. Cloud had, been traveling with a man by the name of Zack fair hunting down, Genesis after the Banora village incident. His clones had told Aerith, of the fake Death and she merely smiled, not concerned or surprised in the slightest. After he kept the Turks out of the loop using his old prank skills to keep their information, Dated. A few spars as he slowly built up the flower girl, she was skilled enough to take down most street thugs with little issue. The man of the hour himself was having bigger problems weeks of straining himself were finally catching up.

"Damn it," he cursed as a flash of a man's face flashed before him. Danzo seemed unconcerned in that flash as if checking up on him, "Crippled bastard". He stared at the seal one week, he had worked on that nine tailed bitch's commands for one week strait, but his knowledge of seals was very limited. His eyes swirled as the two colors of green and blue dance he had bags under his eyes as he stumbled to the floor. Work, work, work, He had to keep clones posted to keep the monsters out, he had to, watch his, "I mean the flower girl," he mentally corrected. Keep Cloud out of deaths hands and study until he found a way to return home. He dozed his eyes lids so heave no sleep for one week would kill most people, but know it was finally catching up. He felt a pair of hand on his shoulders; they rubbed him giving him a southing massage.

"Don't over work yourself," said a voice,

"Aerith?" asked Naruto he couldn't see, it sounded like her, his body it was being propped up so warm and soft. He dozed a bit caught between sleep and alert. "I just want to help, you only wanted to help now, now you could die I need, need, to get back to work." He moaned out but was held down. "How tired am I if she could hold me down?" he questioned then the fingers stopped her hands trailed to his neck pushing it around he felt lips sow warm, then a soft tongue ,it rubbed slowly against his he kissed back her soft hands trailed around his neck, leaving a slight tingling sensation. She pulled back Naruto wanted more he leaned after when she attacked the back of his neck he froze. His arms they couldn't responds as she slowly pecked at his neck nipping as she worked around. Naruto stretched out as best he could but his body refused to move. His arms tried to support himself but he collapsed out cold.

Naruto walk with a start, nothing, he felt a feeling unsatisfied with the kiss but nobody around, Aerith she was too far away. The nine tails, no she was a beast she hated him right? but how else no She was much to strong even asleep he would have recognized her the size he felt far too small for the nine tails but who else he looked around confused. He put his arms behind to the ground as he tried to think when a paper crinkled under his left hand. He pulled it up to find familiar black ink on white paper, the paper read.

"Part of a scroll found near Wutia, unknown origin language Wutia in Nature but some differences speculate as to where it came from and what it means. Experts have come to inspect it with now major breakthrough," Naruto smiled he recognized it, this was part of the paper that sent him here is anything could help him unlock how to get home it would be this scroll. He rolled up the paper and started to dismiss shadow clones in the area Hojo was not there or near or expected to appear he found a perfect disguise. He transformed into the mad scientist. A few clones he had a group of foot soldiers and then a perfect copy of Cloud in his suit. He had his escort the clones grabbed a weapon as a shinra chopper started up a clone pilot gave him the thumbs up as his now black hair was pushed back. He smiled as he pushed his glasses back and took a seat.

"Hello," said a voice, Naruto went for a kunai hen his hand was caught, he saw the claw like nails,

"Nine tails," said Naruto as he glared at the woman sitting behind him, "What can I do for you?"

"Not skipping out on work are we?" she asked in a sickly sweat voice,

"Sadly no," said Naruto as he pulled his lab coat, straightening it out. "I intercepted a piece of paper that could be of use to my sealing research. Strictly business," Naruto finished as he turned to face her "besides I am in no real hurry to send us back we both know you'll just kill me when this is all done anyway," Naruto huffed not to trilled going from one man holding his leash to a woman.

"What makes you believe that?" she asked as she leaned forward resting her chin on the side of Naruto's chair.

"You are a chakra beast you run on pure rage and anger are you not?" asked Naruto "Your anger as it is, you were trapped in me for many years I would believe I would be the first man on your shit list, right next to that guy in the orange mask" answered Naruto "Besides you never gave your word that I and my friends would live only that you would at least put it off until you get what you want,"

"Madara will get what's coming in due time," growled the vixen "You have my word," she started as Naruto cut her off.

"What is that doesn't cut what good is your word to me we both know I felt you in my mind my death as well as everything around me is what you have always called for. I want something in my hand something that will guarantee my safety," Naruto growled as his eyes were no boring into hers "Cause words are flimsy especially from the mouth of a trickster," Naruto turned back ever since she pulled this Aerith Death card on him he had been more and more displeased with working for her.

"Fine," she growled she went through a few hand signs and slammed her hand down on the floor. The kanji for fire, water, earth, wind, and lighting appeared each in a small circle, she gripped an pulled out a scroll. She offered it to Naruto the teen eyed it a moment before slowly taking it from the woman's claws. Naruto checked the seal and after a quick glance the nine tailed for put a drop of her blood on the main seal and the page slide off. Naruto pushed back the round glasses back into place as he started to read.

"So what is the history between you and this Madara guy?" asked Naruto hoping to end the silence that had filled the chopper.

"What didn't you ever read your history?" asked the nine tailed fox looking over at the teen. She looked at Naruto a moment "Can you please drop the henge it feels weird talking to a lunatic,"

"How do you knows he is a lunatic?" asked Naruto,

"Being alive for over a hundred years you become a really good judge of character," she chimed in "He experimented on your ass not to mention god knows how many others is a big nut job than that snake Orcohimaru was. Nope haven't a clue who I came to that conclusion," Naruto, released the Henge, setting the scroll down. He turned to face her,

"How do you know about that?" asked Naruto his face void of all humor. The Nine tails leaned back in her seat, "Answer me how did you know?"

"I followed you, I know next to nothing about this world, so I followed you and discovered it as you did when you were attacked I was able to see just how powerful the men and woman were here. I planned to save your dumb ass after words but when I caught wind of an operation. When I saw the people here capable of fighting you even on sage mode my interest was piqued. So I manipulated that freak to see exactly what the effects would be," she answered honestly. Naruto lost all control grabbed her collar and shoved open the chopper door. Holding her there and nodding to the clone to raise the elevation of the chopper.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you live?" asked Naruto "I have gracefully put every damn thing you have done to me to the back of my head. Every time you took control of my body tried to manipulate my mind not to mention the twelve fun filled years of life I had to endure just because of your attack. Not to mention both times you beat me to a pulp as well as threaten me with the death of my love ones. I still try to be nice but you willingly let me get experimented on for your own curiosity and you wonder why I have trust issues with you," Naruto screamed over the blades of the helicopter. The red hair woman slammed her foot into his gut pinning Naruto to the ground her nails digging into his flesh.

"You are a live by my good graces, don't ever forget that," she growled as the two glared at each other "Second to me you are a monkey your well being is meaningless so long as I get what I want,"

"What do you want?" Naruto wheezed out "Home what is there that's not here? As far as I know or anyone knows all you have ever done is destroyed and been used as a weapon. At least here nothing can control you," The female slammed Naruto's head down as she got up. She looked out at the ocean her red hair surprisingly undisturbed by the blades she looks back at Naruto.

"What do you give a woman who has all of the power in the world and no need for money?" she asked, Naruto looking down at the floor a moment, to consider his answer,

"Someone who can look past it all and see her?" Naruto looked up the nine tails was gone. Naruto re-henged and after covering up the imprint the back of his head left sat back down "That could have gone better," Naruto muttered. He looked forward and saw his destination coming into view. "This feels like a bad Fantasy Novel hunting for this stuff. All the same that crazy red head will kill Aerith," Naruto groaned

"What you want to stay here between the two of you I would imagine you would want to go home more than her," said the clone piloting the chopper.

"Oh shut up," said Naruto,

"You really like her huh?" asked the clone,

"Yeah, " said Naruto,

"What about Hinata," asked the clone,

"We both know we hardly knew each other, I'm still trying to sort that out I don't even know if she's alive," He answered. Naruto Ran his hands threw his disguised hair.

"She was a good girl you know but," began Naruto

"But?" asked The clone,

"Never mind this is stupid talking to my clones as well as arguing," Naruto dismissed as he leaned back to sleep.

"What do you give a woman that has everything?" the question rang in his mind, as he dozed of his clones studying the scroll.

"A new perspective on life," he muttered as he drifted off into dream land.

"What the," Naruto asked startled,

"Shit we hit a damn storm sir, we need to land sir, There is small plot of land not far from here are sources say there is a Materia cave there," Naruto raised an eyebrow at that a cave were Materia grew naturally that was worth a side note, after a node the vlone turned the controls to a land able piece of land.

The winds slammed into the chopper, as Naruto opened the sliding door, rain splattered his face as he dropped the illusion, he dropped down to the ground when he felt something turn his foot as he landed. He looked down a clothe rectangle like holster He picked it up and slide the weapon a gun he checked the sites. And fired the weapon jerked a bit but hit its mark. He went to holster it when it shifted into,

"A sword?" he questioned stunned at the weapon in his hand. The sword held nothing like that of a normal sword not strait in the slightest, Naruto slide his thumb along the blade, a drop of blood fell, to the ground, "I call you the Blaze edge," said Naruto. A rock fell to the ground, Naruto in a clean motion unsealed a kunai form his belt, grabbed its point, and sent it point over hilt at the shadow he saw. The teenager was caught by her red scarf, the figure grabbed at the knife as Naruto leaped at the figure. The girl as it seemed Stabbed Naruto in the chest with the knife. She had blue eyes and Auburn like hair with a reddish tint to it. Flashlights fell on the two as Naruto studied her eyes.

"You there hand over the girl and the scientist now," order a Shinra trooper, Naruto looked over a scientist dead from lack of blood loss lay not too far away.

"You mean that dead guy over there?" asked Naruto as he nodded at the pron figure

"To bad, guess another one for deepground," said the leader, Naruto's eyes Narrowed he heard rumors but he had hoped they were only rumors.

"I hope that was a joke commander, for your own sake if nothing else, the rumors of what they do to those people, I would not wish on Danzo, let alone this girl," said Naruto as he turned to face the man. He pulled the knife out and returning the hilt to the girl.

"That scientist replicated a way to increases the survival rate of SOILDER members so she is to young to be put in deep ground would have a better use for her," said the soilder.

"You earned this, use it if you need to trust me when I say I doubt you will need I today," said Naruto his tone void. A group of people causing pain for no reason, this organization needed to fall. "Screw the nine tails he had to end this as a human as well as a Sage". Naruto drew Blaze edge, sifting it to that of a sword in a single swing blood flew, everybody dropped dead. Naruto's eyes now turned red a cross like slit in each eyes he spotted the rest on the mountain, he shifted it to a gun, And the bullets rained down, a good 15 meters away and then some blood dripped down the side of the rocks. Not too far away the nine tails saw what had happened,

"He has thre other half of my power, but how?" she wondered, that meant if Naruto, gained control of it he would be stronger than her. She seemed to feel something different an emotion she had never felt before Fear she questioned, no something different, she felt a emotion much more primal something that thirsted for a challenge.

"AhHHHHHHHH," Naruto screamed as he dropped to the ground grabbing the rocks crushing them under his grip. Rain and tears mixed as Naruto forced himself to his feet silencing his own cry. The familiar red Chakra bubbled around him, it darkened further, as the Chakra slowly turned black, Naruto tried to rip it off as the Black chakra,

"The ten tail's Chakra?" The nine tails all but screamed, "Impossible that's only possible when the ten tailed beast is in one piece," She dashed off to investigate.

Green energy ripped from the ground as the young girl clung to the Kunai, as the Nine tails stopped short as a familiar presence filled the area a void,

"The Shinigami," she whispered remembering the feeling of being ripped in half.

"A one winged Angel is a fallen Angel, A one winged Demon is a redeemed demon, You are a beast no more, you used an evil power for an unselfish cause, you have earned your wing and soon you will earn you trip home, I do not grant power lightly, just like let things escape my grasp lightly once you return home you will not be allowed to return, one return trip chose what you bring carefully boy," The voice bombed the girl was crying silently in pure fear as the Nine tails held her ground. "One last thing this goanna hurt like a bitch,"

"!" Naruto screamed as he started to ripe at the back of his clothing his right side exposed to the rain, The back chakra bubbling around him as a leather like skin pushed from inside, trying to force its way out of Naruto's back, The Black Chakra bubbled up around Naruto's face, as the Wing ripped out of Naruto's skin blood spilled out onto the rock. Naruto felt the wing go limp and wrap itself around him shielding him from the rain as the wound quickly regenerated. Naruto breathed heavily as the young girl leaped down beside him. The nine tails stood a moment, as the smaller girl, tried to help Naruto to the cave, she turned to see the small one trying to help, she shook her head picked Naruto up lack a sack and carried him over to the cave tossing him. Naruto grunted as he hit.

"Why am I always saving your ass?" she asked rhetorically,

"Because I am so damn cute," Naruto chocked out with a large grin,

"Well I can't argue that point," she said, before slamming her hands over her mouth. Naruto caught not seemingly hearing her as the little girl came in as soaked as the other two. She sat down next to Naruto shivering, Naruto, slowly stretched his new limb and swept the girl under it. Both rolled up in the rather large wing, the girl stopped shivering and soon fell asleep. The nine tails looked over a bit Naruto noticed the red head was shaking as well. He unrolled his wing a bit and nodded for her to come over. She frowned and turned away as Naruto, curled back up. A hour passed before Naruto felt a second warm body pressed up against him and after a bit of shifting all three were wrapped an a cocoon of a black leather like wing.

Naruto woke with a start, the nine tails was still fast asleep but her roaming hand syndrome, he rubbed his butt a bit, as he summoned a shadow clone to gather some food. After a moment he had a fire going and the smell of roasted, Ino, I mean boar filled the cave string the sleeping beauty and sleeping beast. Naruto picked at the meat and after a chakra pulse, he tore a chunck of and tossed it to the kid then one to the nine tails, then sat down with his own. He tore into it he looked at the two a moment before they dug in as well.

"So kid," Naruto swallowed, "You got a name?" he asked,

"Lighting," she answered "Sir," Naruto frowned,

"Call me Naruto I am not old enough to be a Sir," Naruto dismissed.

"Yet," joked the Nine tails as she ripped another piece of meat away.

"Look who's talking," Naruto thought as he turned back to the girl. "So lightning, you got any family?" Naruto asked, She shook her head, "Any more like you?" asked Naruto she continued to eat again shaking her head no. "Got any place to go?" Naruto asked again she seemed to think a moment before again shaking her head no "Can you talk?" Naruto asked, She smiled at him and shook her head really fast. Naruto laughed.

"Oh you pour thing," said The nine tails hugging the girl who had a confused look on her face Naruto laughed harder. "Naruto this isn't funny, she can't talk!" she said glaring at Naruto Lighting looked up at the red head like she was crazy.

"And people call me a blond," Naruto roared "Haven't you ever heard of sarcasm, she told us her name about two seconds ago"

"Oh I wasn't paying attention," admitted the nine tails, as she let the younger girl go, sh tossed a ball of red Chakra at Naruto.

"Shit," swore Naruto as it blew up in his face, Naruto fell on his back his face and hair cover in burns.

"Well you two can head to Wutai, I am leaving,"

"Are you even going to give me a throw away explanation as two why I have a new limb?" asked Naruto.

"It seems as though traveling between realities ends you in the territory of the death god," said The nine tails "The part of me that was in you, well it was freed the part that the fourth sealed off was sent inside you,"

"So that's why you want to go back you hope to become whole again?" asked Naruto she nodded parting her hair to the side.

"When you used my powers for an unselfish, to protect her it for a moment the chakra acted as it, it were all in one peace again, acting like the chakra of the ten tailed beast, So it call the attention of the death god, You have a one trip home, you can take whoever you want, but it is only one trip,"

"So if I go back and your second half is freed does that mean the soul of the man who sealed you will become my next prisoner?" asked Naruto, The nine tails had a wicked grin on her face now,

"I do hope so The dumb fuck Madara may have been controlling me but that would be the a great revenge for sealing me back having that bastard in that cage," she smiled.

"Madara who is this Madara?" asked Naruto,

"First let me finish with the wing explanation, since the original ten tail beast is made up of the other nine, and is a pure force of destruction, using its power for good, have you a wing. A one winged angle is a fallen one, A one winged demon would be a risen one," said The nine tails "As of now a few other people have a similar positional, The beast we met Jenova is the ten tail equivalent here as a few people hold her power, here they have the potential to be one winged Angels or demons. If given the chance I want you to kill them," the nine tails explained. Naruto nodded his head understanding. "On to you second question, oh god I fell like a text book, Madara Uchiha is one of the founders of the leaf village, he kicked to the side by his own people who wanted peace, he unleashed me from the First Hokage's wife, and the two fought at the valley of the end. After I was sealed inside another young woman we had no issues until I was dealed inside a young woman Named Kushina Uzumaki, your mother, Who married the fourth Hokage in secret, a match made in heaven. You mother before her slip into labor, was taken outside the village in case anything went wrong, during birth you see is the only time I can break out. The birth was successful and you gained your whisker marks, not because you are a jinjuriki, but because your mother found love despite the curse of the Jinjuriki. Anyway," she sighed a moment "Madara found out about it and attacked after your birth, long story short I got loss, you mother lived through the extraction if not barely and they both died sealing me in you. Congratulations your parents love you know I am out of here," The woman vanished after the hasty explanation.

Naruto ran a finger over his whisker marks now more than ever a symbol of pride, he unsealed a black shirt, he folded in his wing and pulled it over, The black shirt had no sleeves and with a quick motion the lower part of his face was now covered, Black commando pants and a custom made black vest then a black robe over it with dark blue flames. He wrapped his new weapon around his chest dangling with in arms reach behind him He grabbed a whicker hat with black charms dangling as well as black strips of cloth to cover his hair and the back of his head. A quick motion and he henged his appearance, to that of Hojo his new coat making it all the more easy,

"Now then, what to do with you," said Naruto as the young teen looked up at him in wonder.

"Um may I join you in your quest, there is nothing here for me," she asked,

"Fine, for now come with me," he re-summoned his "team" as he spoke "For now call me Hojo until we retrieve what I need," she nodded understanding.

"Well let's get going," said one of the clones as each unsealed a very real AK-47. Naruto took middle as the group reentered the chopper and settled up for Wutia.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Kisame is BAD ASS going out with the sharks I was hoping for a bigger slug fest but dude say anything you want You die in Naruto you get bad ass deaths. Every death so far has been different and epic, and now Knona or whatever her name is going against Tobi, as we play a game of who's got the eyes again.

Unsurprisingly The Dr. was greeted by two emotions confusion as well as hate. Naruto kept at his illusion, with no issues and was met with no real trouble getting into the tower, he got to the fifth floor to find the man in charge, Godo. The man was not pleased, The man steps between him and the scroll.

"I may have turned the town into a tourist attraction but this is not for your eyes, power Change," in front of Naruto, now stood a three headed beast of some kind with six arms.

"Interesting I wonder who this done, An genjutsu perhaps?" asked Hojo, the man smiling slightly.

"How," beast stopped it unusual motions, Naruto put his hands together dispelling the illusion.. "Who are you, you are not the doctor.

"Such a simple illusion, makes people believe you are part man and part beast much more terrifying than the truth huh?" said Naruto he enjoyed holding all the cards for a change. "Tell me have you heard of the rip wall theory?" Naruto asked "It's an interesting theory, that all realities are split up by a wall, this wall is guarded by The death god, the only true consistency of all worlds. It said that it is impossible to test this theory as those who can cross the wall loss their soul to death," Naruto explained "But there is always an exception to the rule huh?" smiled Naruto as he dispersed his illusion. The guards vanished. Godo got on his hands and knees.

"Incredible just how far do your skills go?" asked the man

"Far Enough, but sadly only as good as the shadows," Naruto answered remembering his first fight.

"So you are a true ninja that is surprising, and theory I take it is fact?" asked the man as he returned to his feet. Naruto nodded in affirmation

"And that literature is part of the scroll that sent me here,"

"Fair enough," said the man as he grabbed the paper tossing it to Naruto, "I offer you my help, I can find the rest I still have soldiers," offered the man,

"Fine, but I have come to realize all things come with a price," said Naruto flexing his wing a bit under his clothing.

"True, I have a daughter, a little younger than the girl that is with you, take her with you train her in your arts," asked the man.

"Were I am going I will not be allowed to return, I will train her and at the end of my time here we will give her a choice she can come with me or stay here with you," said Naruto, the man frowned "I promise on my honor as a shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves I will teach her only no influence of my ideology," Naruto promised.

"DO I have you word?" Godo asked glaring at Naruto

"I am a man who will never break a promise," said Naruto insulted the man wouldn't take the His word. Godo felt it realizing how much the man seemed to value his word he nodded. "SO where do I find her?"

"You're on your own on that one," said the man.

"Sir Will you be training me as well?" asked Lighting, Naruto looked down,

"If you want me to," answered Naruto as he put her on his shoulders, then leaped out of the building

NF7 NF7 NF7 NF7 NF7 NF7 NF7 NF7 NF7 NF7 NF7 NF7 NF7 NF7 NF7 NF7 NF7 NF7 NF7 NF7

"Cloud?" asked Cissnei "Time to get going to Banora Village, Zack fair will be traveling with you," Cloud stood up adjusting his uniform then putting Naruto's first Tsurugi on his back. Cloud gave a soft smile.

"Another wild goose chase huh, while I understand us going to see his family Angeal isn't that stupid," said Cloud as he got up putting his book away.

"The tail of the gutsy ninja huh?" asked Cissnei,

"I present my Master Naruto gave it to me he was always reading it, I find it a compelling story," answered Cloud.

"What's it about?"

"The search for peace in a world were war is no longer tolerated or needed, a place were a solider or a ninja can put their swords down," said Cloud

"I would love to see that place some day," said Cissnei,

"More so for my, master he came from a place far away were war is a more consent state," said Cloud. "So what do we need to worry about?"

"We Intel that the soldiers we saw in Wutia are in the area and no sign of pedestrians, your job is to find the main base of operations and Send Zack in to find any clues make sure you find Gillian first. While Zack does that you need to find the civilians if there are none inform us so we can wipe the place of the map," said the girl. Cloud nodded and headed up to the roof,

Tseng watched him go up,

"A Turk trained by a shinobi with Solider like tendencies, hmm," The man smirked he turned back and headed back to his office.

"Why did I agree to this?" Naruto thought as he found the girl in question, "Because you need the extra eyes shadow clones can only do so much. A real group of people who understand the world a bit better than me would be a much better help than an army of clones. Besides a team of Shiobi could be a great help now more than ever," he convinced himself. With a nod he dropped to the ground letting Lighting down of his shoulder. He had watched the girl a bit an knew of her fascination with the magic marbles off the world a fascination he would use. What good is a solider if she is told to follow simply because her daddy told her too.

Naruto walked past smiling as he tossed a cure Materia, up and down he walked past the black haired girl in question. The girl snagged the orb and dashed of, Naruto smirked as he casually walked after the girl. He nodded his head once and Lighting fell a few steps behind him, Naruto walked slowly tracking the young girls movements in the dirt as well as by her scent, the girl really needed a bath what a tomboy, with no real challenge he followed her to a small house.

"Oh great more freaks barging into our house," said a rather old woman, who was sitting down drinking her tea with her husband. After moving a paper wall Yuffie was of again. Naruto sighed he was the king off all that was prankster this was demining but a point need to be made to he slowly walked after her again. After a breaking down a jar he found her under the gong not too far away from the tower.

"Why won't this thing work," Yuffie growled as she tried to use the Materia.

"You're not going to get very far slamming it into your skin," Naruto Chuckled giving her a broad grin his eyes hidden under his whicker hat. He sat down setting his hat down he rolled open he unsealed three bowls of Ramen, as lighting sat down as well. Lighting broke apart the sticks and dug in, the girl had an unnatural appetite for being so small. Naruto offered a bowl to Yuffie but she turned away holding on to the cure materia. Naruto dug in eating at a human rate, about fifteen times slower than usual; When Lighting burnt herself,

"Ouch," she yelped sticking her finger in her mouth.

"Can I see that please my, student here just burned her finger that material would greatly help," Naruto asked giving a small smile. The girl looked at the orb a moment "I'll give it right back I promise," Naruto smiled. She slowly turned the orb over and Naruto slide it into his armor and with a slow motion of his hand and a bit of green glitter, the burn was gone and lighting was eating again. Naruto returned the magic, before going back to his food. Yuffie grabbed the orb and after setting it down, she dug into her food. The three at in silence Naruto finished his ramen; he folded his hands and waited for the two girls to finish.

"Okay I have a proposition, Yuffie now let me speak my peace this extended to you as well lighting," said Naruto. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am a ninja, a true blood ninja. I came here against my will and was taken in by shinra as a prisoner as well as a soldier. I am trained in all forms of combat and after faking my death went into hiding. I came here in order to find a way home; I have now seen the true side of that company and will no longer due nothing about it. Lighting you have been alter despite your age and if you wish I will help you get stronger to help fight for peace and justice against the people that wronged you," Naruto explained. Lightning nodded understanding but not answering; " Yuffie you, have watched your land fall, and probably want revenge I can't offer you that," Naruto frowned "I can give you the power to help stop the company form hurting more people. Your father asked me to train you in exchange for information and help, The choice is yours," said Naruto, as he got up " You can stay here and be a thief or you can come with me and be something far greater," said Naruto as he turned and left the room. Lighting got up and slowly walked after Naruto.

"Hey wait for me!," shouted Yuffie, as she she dashed off after the two "The soon to be great Ninja Yuffie will not be left behind," she called after the two.

"I wonder if the old nine tails would be made if I took a break, Hmmm, well lets head to Rocket town off, can't expect these two to keep up with me and I need some gas for this damn thing," Thought Naruto. "Okay," Naruto said as the three walked up to the Helicopter. "Okay I have never in my entire life trained another person so let's start with a quick spar, you two come at me with the intent to kill use everything you have," said Naruto. Yuffie gasped as he hands went to her mouth, "Don't worry if you could hurt me I would be surprised," Naruto eye smiled. Lighting Charged fast sticking hard but nothing serous Naruto dodged although he didn't need to. Naruto leaped back, dodging here strikes basic CQC moves nothing fancy. Yuffie shook her head and Charged in She threw a single punch and the two girls collided and fell to the dirt. Naruto grinned under his mask as a blond boy and a black haired boy started to glare at each other before himself. He grabbed a shoulder on both girls and backed them apart.

"Great ninja my ass you couldn't make a good foot soldier what kind of punch was that?" Lighting asked as she tried to push against Naruto's firm grip.

"Me his said for us to come at him sorry you want all the glory," Yuffie growled back trying to rip Naruto's fingers of her shoulder.

"Easy you two, I honestly didn't expect much I was surprised by your skill Lighting, Yuffie your speed was surprising; but both of you have no skills in terms of fighting," Both girls went silent but Naruto could tell they were still more mad at each other than him. "Well then I think the first step for you two is to unlock your Chakra,"

"Chakra?" they both asked,

"Tes CAtchra I mean Chakra, It is the energy, which fuels ninjitsu, Chakra is the combination of physical and mental energy that when combined with hand signs and different combinations create different jutsu. Step one is," Naruto explained as the group got on to the chopper.

"So you can't teach us the shadow clone jutsu?" asked Yuffie,

"There are reasons I can throw it around but for now we will work on the substitution, clone, and transformation clear?" The two girls nodded, okay now that we are here you two practice getting your chakra under control I will teach you hand signs later. NAruto dropped out and walked into town.

"Boy," said NAruto as he walked up to a small kid with spiky brown hair, "You got a name kid?" asked Naruto

"Sora," said the boy clearly scared of the intimidating figure in front of him.

"Who do I talk to in order to get some fuel around here?" Naruto asked as he got down on one knee to be about eye level with the boy.

"The Captain you can find him up in the rocket," Sora answered Naruto rustled the boys hair and walked off. Naruto studied the rocket a tall pointed cone of some kind, Naruto couldn't help but admired it not sure what such a thing would do if it could do anything.

"Funny looking thing huh, you look like a teen that has never seen a rocket before," said a blond haired man.

"That obvious huh?" Naruto said giving the man an eye smile, as he adjusted his mask,

"Yeap, more so than you know,"

"Looking for the captain, you wouldn't happen to be him?" Naruto asked as he turned to the man,

"Damn strait, Names Cid, you got one Kid?" asked Cid,

"Naruto Uzumaki, pleasure to meat you," said Naruto as he offered a hand to the man, The two shook,

"Nice grip so what can I do for you," said the man as he flicked his cigarette.

"Fuel," said Naruto, "Namely Chopper fuel ran out on a trip out here," Naruto answered,

"You got wings?" asked Cid as he droped his cancer stick, Naruto nodded, "So you work for the company then?" asked Cid, Naruto nodded

"Use to as far as they are concerned I am dead," said Naruto, The blond chuckled "Which is the main reason I wear the mask," answered Naruto,

"Surprising most who fly are usually connected to the company in fact travel is almost all monitored by shinra with a few exceptions," Cid answered,

"I guess I an exception," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders,

"Guess so well, I guess but I'll need a favor not, now or anything but I call you up on it so for now its free, okay?" asked Cid, Naruto frowned under his mask, and nodded.

"Deal, my number of course so when you figure it out and all," said Naruto as he shook hands and handed him a small card.

"Cool, by the way what's the other reason for wearing a mask?" asked the older man,

"Cause I look damn coll with it on," Naruto answered, The two shared a good laugh as Cid lead him away to the shead.

Time Skip will happen next chapter the Neibelhim incident mainly cuase I don't feel like dragiing everything out you know if you played the games you know if you ahven't well their will be flash backs and Zack will clear it up outside of a few major incidents everything will be covered its just to borring for me to bridge everything chapter by chapter you know Peace out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cloud's POV

The blond Sat in the front seat of the Truck, off all the damn things to do they sent a Turk on a repair mission grateful to head home and all, but still he wished he could just run, probably be faster with his ninja training. Naruto had taught relatively well, balancing explanations with figuring out what worked best for an individual. After Naruto's death, a scroll turned up Cloud had mastered only a few jutsu sadly but considering it was a list of A and S ranked jutsu that complied with no teacher to help him anymore that was damn good. Cloud looked to his finger his as he played threw the hand signs, he could Create about twenty clones, as well as twenty exploding clones, he had the first two stages of the Rasengan down and working on the third, and lastly The hidden mist jutsu. Cloud had made a name for himself being called the hidden snake. The clones as well as the mist made it appear to be shedding his skin; it wasn't long before the Turks were just as well known as Soldier, with Cloud the most famous, also the most frustrating. Cloud took to Naruto's morals refusing to harm the innocent , as well as keeping the company at arm's length, The higher ups were worried about him but he was two famous to simply disappear he was The turk's Sephiroth, powerful but hard to rain in on, sometimes.

"So Monday we ran away from your fan girls, Tuesday, we were dragged to a Make out paradise convention, by Reno, Wednesday we were chased by Cessin for going to said Convention, Thursday we were attacked by loveless fans for being the public writer of its biggest competition, Friday you stopped by Aerith's and sparred with her, as well as hitting on her royally, and Saturday sent to faraway place to keep you out of her pants, or dress as the case may be," Zack listed as he leaned over the front seat.

"You wanted to get into her pants not me, besides she still has it for Naruto, she still thinks he is alive and well," said Cloud as he kept practicing his hand signs.

"Details details," Zack waved, "How did you two meat up anyways Naruto never introduced you two did he?" asked Zack.

" Did you forget it so fast?" asked Cloud,

"_Were we will fail to capture them," said Sephiroth_

"_Seriously?" Zack shouted "Mind if I bring a friend?" Cloud stepped away from the others Cloud was given the go ahead and two to dashed off to the sector five reactor._

…

_Cloud dashed up the stairs he had overheard some clashing but the red head and the white haired man were clashing swords Cloud had to find Hollander. After a few flights of stairs Zack was about to be Knocked away._

"_Dumb ass run away or fight back," Cloud roared as he drew his sword blacking the buster sword. _

"_So Naruto's student Cloud was it surprising he actually had time to leave anyone his secrets," said Angeal as the two swords clashed,_

"_I still find it hard to believe he held someone like you in such High regards, working for your own mothers murder, I can't believe a man like you would allow such a thing, a whole town dead for one man's delusions," Cloud fought back. Pushing him back,_

"_Surprising, I never imagined you to be so strong you never had the operation either, Naruto must have thought you some of his tricks huh?" said Angeal._

"_You have no idea," said Cloud as a Mist appeared in the area, Cloud vanished from sight._

"_This is new, Naruto never showed of anything like this before, Naruto must have known more than I could have guess too bad he died so easily makes you wonder who competent he really was," The Black haired man smirked he knew how to get a rise out of just about anyone._

"_Shut up!" Cloud shouted as he leaped at Angeal giving away his position the man grabbed him by the collar and tossed him Cloud grabbed a rail but after a careful thought let go and dropped. Cloud Dropped but using Chakra to grab onto objects slowed himself down and smash right into the top of a church. _

"_Naruto?" question a girls voice, as Cloud blinked,_

"_Cloud," The blond man spoke out "You knew Naruto?" asked the teen, as he blinked things were fuzzy but he saw a whole in the roof. Then a Brunette came into view with a blue and white colored dress on. _

"_Yes," she answered._

The two had spent a lot of time together after that, The two teaching each other what Naruto had taught both learned well but no major ground had been broke.

"_You okay Zack?" asked Cloud as he helped the man out of a garbage bin, _

"_Yeah just don't say anything about this," said Zack as he scrapped the garbage of his face, "Something's never change he still loves making me look like a Kid," Cloud nodded as Zack sighed. "Cloud what do wings signify?" _

"_Well I think Naruto would consider it a form of freedom," said Cloud,_

"_Cloud You really need to stop that, Naruto maybe dead but you need to stop trying to be him, Cloud you are, your own person, what would you consider them?" asked Zack,_

"_Maybe, I that's my way of keeping Naruto alive, I would probably do something similar if you died," said Cloud as he walked of straining his uniform. _

A few days later Cloud returned to the church, Cessin keeping an eye on him when the two confronted each other.

"_Stop following me what I do in my spare time is not your concern," Cloud growled his voice so lwo only she could here._

"_You may be a Turk but we don't trust you, your connection with Naruto makes you a threat. That fool has a knack for stirring people up," She answered._

"_Naruto is dead I may take some of his traits but I am as a person am different, honestly I know we do a lot of dirty work but you need to keep an eye on the outside we still have an army to deal with," said Cloud as he turned away._

"_Aerith, I have something for you it belonged to Naruto but I think it should go to you of all people," Cloud said as he handed over a black ribbon._

"_His headband?" she asked Cloud Nodded_

"_The metal peace was never recovered all that remained was the cloth," He continued, The girl nodded,_

"_Naruto isn't dead he is still out there I am worried I think something worse than the company is after him,"_

"_Naruto is dead, I saw the body he may have friends or something but I am damn certain he is dead. I got a call. I thought it was him but the Turks traced it some no name company bureaucrat distributing the guys will," _

"_I am telling you he is alive I am never wrong about this sort of thing," The girl argued, Cloud simply turned and walked away," _

Not too long after that we were sent north were we found Genesis but I was brought down a peg. Zack pulled threw despite my Training I am still no Naruto. Angeal was killed, Genesis we still wonder about. Hollander was captured but not too long after escape somehow; Avalanche wasn't involved but we have reason to believe Genesis was responsible since his clones popped up in Costa. As a side note The rebel fraction had been causing more problems attacks were getting worse and with the Turks taking most of the attacks it was a wonder they were still alive at all.

"Sigh," Cloud said as he stopped his musings he looked out the window rain poured down the truck, "I am worried The other Turks are all that stand between the company and Avalanche. I may hate the company but they are my comrades," said Cloud,

"You worry too much Cissen, Tesng, hell even Reno and Rude are far to tough to be beaten," smiled Zack, "Right Sehpiroth?"

"Agreed, now stay on your toes Zack, we should be running into our monster soon," said the man as Zack returned his attention to the back again.

"_Listen I am sorry about what I said," Cloud apologized "It's just I felt his pulse nothing there was nothing," said Cloud as he tried to reason with The woman._

"_I understand but thank you for the head band," she had started using it to hold her hair up._

"Shit," Yelled the driver as the man rammed into a dragon. Cloud grabbed his Blade, placed in the middle between him and the driver dashing out as The Two first classes formed up on both sides.

Sehpiroth leaped into action first running up and slicing at the beast the blow opened up a wound bigger than the man that caused it. Zack and Cloud attacked as the beast twisted to go after the silver haired man Zack stabbed hard with his buster sword.

"_So your old mentor is dead, huh and all that time I never understood what he wanted," said Cloud,_

"_He wanted to die at my hands he forced me to kill him and to carry on his honor," said Zack as he looked at the weapon "Now that both are gone Avalanche is are only real issue now," said Zack clearly depressed._

"_He got what he wanted listen, now he can listen to Naruto in the lifestream,"_

"_That sounds like hell to me," joke Zack as as the two shared at laugh. _

Cloud aimed for the neck Taking the beast down, as the monsters head quickly returned to the dirt, monsters had a knack for decomposing fast. Cloud pocketed the gil, as the group got back in the truck.

"_Cloud I need your help with something," said Cissen, Cloud turned to face her "There is this guy I really like how can I get his attention,"_

"_Well, I am not good with this sort of thing," said Cloud,_

"_How about we grab a meal maybe that would help you think better," offered the woman, Cloud nodded._

Cloud sat down as the truck stuttered a bit his hands went back to handsigns, a bit faster,

"_Little things you may like a guy but forcing your feelings on him will not help you, just be there when you can trying to be his friends a good start especially if the guy you like is totally oblivious to you," Cloud explained._

"_What would you do if a girl made the first move?" she asked as she looked down at her ramen._

"_Not sure I wouldn't know who I react unless it," Cloud was cut off as Miso flavored lips were pressed against his. _

Clouds Hands were going faster

"_Zack is a good guy but Cloud all that work we did together, I realy on you more than you know and well I really like," she said Lamely not sure how to finish._

"_When,"_

"_During the attack all of them Cloud you always had my back, and well its small but I want to know if it will grow unless you're seeing someone," she added._

Cloud put his hands to his hair,

"_Cloud um thanks for protecting," said Aerith as she kissed him on the check, "You think we could go out sometime_

"I really like you," a flash of both woman in his mind, when the car lurched to a stop.

"SO how's life with two girls vying for your affection?" asked Zack who was still dateless, he was working on the secretary but little luck.

"If I get one more girl going after me I could have more problems," said Cloud he was so stressed not sure how to handle the situation. He hadn't admitted to either about dating and both knew the other had it out for him. Sadly Cissen was a work friend a woman he put his life in her hands every day he put on his uniform Aerith was the only girl who shared a real connection with Naruto, both were important. He wished for some way out, he looked up to the sky was now clear. A good sign he hoped time to go she him Mom he smirked as he walked past being a Turk he took the old Generals advice under advisement.

"So this is your home town asked the man," as he walked up next to him when he saw Tifa sitting down waiting for someone. Cloud nodded, as Zack started question the man's past when Tifa looked out from under her hat to see,

"Cloud," she smiled as she dashed over and gave him a hug "It's good to see you I read about you in the paper, heard you also an Author now as well," she smiled.

"Yeah I didn't write it my sensei did, he died so I published the books," admitted Cloud,

"You've changed haven't you," she observed "After you left I thought about you a lot what's it like working for shinra?" she asked

"Not something I would recommend part of me would love to leave to be honest and now with two girls wanting me to date them it has been even more hectic," answered Cloud,

"Is it because of the girls you want to leave?" asked she seemed a little worried.

"No that is frustrating both are special but you know one girl one guy and if you pick one you hurt the other. No that's not the reason, Tifa I can't tell you but never join I beg you never try to come work for them," said Cloud as he led her away from the rest of the group. "We are not the heroes the papers like to make us out as," said Cloud "That's why I want to leave I haven't dirtied my hands yet but I fear I may yet," Cloud explained. Tifa looked worried "Why tell me all this?" she asked.

"I need to tell you Tifa we may not have been close but you are a friend after all I said if I made it big I would come and save you one day when you were in a pinch," Cloud smiled, It looked odd on him but strangely like it belonged there. "I will see you later Tifa I want to go visit my Mom," Tifa nodded as Cloud turned to walk away,

"Cloud who was your teacher?" she asked

"Naruto why?" Cloud asked,

"No reason, just asking," she answered "Hey cloud, one more thing do you think you can teach me a few moves," she asked.

"Sure I'll come and get you after I talk with my mother okay," Cloud smirked.

"_Cloud are you sure, this your mom we are talking about, you should write to her," encouraged Naruto, as the two sparred._

"_Are you sure, my mom is a tough woman she can take care of herself I doubt she is two worried,"_

"_Cloud my mother figure was a tough woman as well but she still worried about me, Tsunade was a powerful woman but she had her soft side as well," Naruto answered a coy smile on his face._

"_Really,"_

"_Yeah she could give old silver man a run for his money especially after I called her Baa-chan boy would she get made, I miss her I hope she's doing okay last time I saw her she wasn't doing to good," Naruto said as he stopped sparing all together Cloud sliced part of Naruto face._

"_Oh shit sorry Naruto I didn't mean two," Cloud apologized._

"_Don't worry, I am fine Belive it," damn it has been a long time since I said that huh?" Naruto question as he looked up._

"Mom?" Cloud asked as he entered his old house.

"Cloud?" she turned she had been doing dishes, "Cloud, you have gotten so big so this is my son the legendary Turk huh?" she smiled putting her hands on her hips.

"I guess," he said quietly, Rubbing his head in embarrassment,

"SO the legendary fight still afraid of his momma huh?" she asked teasing her son, "Come here let me get a look at you," she ordered, as she dragged Cloud into the house by his wrists. "You look so handsome I bet the girls don't leave you alone.

"You have no idea," Cloud groaned as he sat down on his bed. A look of concern crossed her face she had meant it as a joke but Cloud really seemed worried, she sat down next to her son.

"Okay here is how it all started…..

Then after Naruto's death I became a Turk at first I thought he faked he really disliked Shinra and he never hide his opinion of it either….

I saved her life mom I can't hurt her like that we work well together we've been pared up so much I don't want to hurt and I think I might care for her as well….

She is the only girl I can really talk to Aerith she was a good friend of Naruto's I have to help her if not just for that reason but everything so is complicated I was never much of a people person…"

Cloud's mom remained silent as Cloud poured out everything, the hunting the whipping of the town of the map, the crashes the training everything that had happened up till now and when he was done he laid down on the bed and sighed neither spoke as Cloud soon drifted to sleep.

"I never heard him talk so much," she said as she looked up at the sky threw her window "Thank you Naruto who ever you were," she Thanked as she leaned against the sink.

Cloud woke with a sudden start,

"Mom!" he shouted as he found himself in lose fitting cloths the smell of bacon filled the air as he saw his mother baking,

"Dear I changed you diaper and bathed you heck I had to get you conceived somehow trust me you don't have anything I haven't seen before.

"Were did you get these cloths?" asked Cloud as he felt like he was swimming in a plaid button up shirt and sweat pants.

"Your father was big man," she answered "Sadly you were given my height not your father's or else two girls would be the least of your trouble," she chuckled as she grabbed to plates from the shelf. "Now get over here and eat your breakfast, oh and clean up your cloths I am not your maid," she said as she she sat down at the table. Cloud grabbed his uniform and after a moment of folding and he sat down with his own plate. The two ate in silence; Cloud finished first and washed his dish before cleaning his mothers as well.

"I got a promise to keep to Tifa so mom," he took a breath "I love you mom," he said Clouds Mom hugged him, he hugged back and after a moment he straitened his uniform and was out the door. The first slide back in its holster on his back as he went to go seek Tifa out, Zack was hanging out near the Inn flirting with a local girl Cloud didn't remember.

Tifa was training in front of her Shadow, she wore a cowboy mini skirt hate and a vets over a white tank top. Cloud set his sword to the side as he crossed his arms to wait for her to finish up. Each strike sweat dripped downed her face, Clouds eyes wondered a bit, her white tank top was starting to change, and with each kick you could get a small flash of her panties. Cloud cleared his throat to draw Tifa's attention.

"Sorry," she smiled didn't see you there; Cloud frowned a bit, not so sure she was being honest.

"Odd Clothes to be wearing for a spare," commented Cloud as he settled into what he called the sage fist. He scanned her over a bit.

"Push your advantages," she smiled, Cloud raised an eye brow at that but ignored the comment.

"_Always push your advantages Cloud we may be stronger than most but it even I can only take so many bullets," Naruto smiled as he turned to the cannon._

"So any rules of engagement?" asked Cloud,

"Cloud I am flattered but we haven't even dated a little early to talk about marriage," she winked, Cloud turned a bit red "Fine no weapons just your fists," she finished. Cloud turned his body to an angle making him a small target as Tifa took up a basic fighting stance both fist up and red to hit hard. Tifa jabbed first, Cloud pushed the blow to the side, but with her jab cam a bit more movement he hesitated a moment and she nailed him hard with a right swing. Cloud was tossed passed the old shinra mansion that was a mean hook. She charged Cloud pushed of the dirt to his feet as she aimed for his face Cloud pushed the blow to the side, ducking fast he punched hard into her left leg. She stumbled a bit as Naruto dashed nailing her right shoulder then a hard punch to her left then a swift uppercut to the chin. Tifa landed on her feet as she kick Cloud in the gut then giving a quick under skirt shot nailed his head with her other foot Cloud went spinning into the dirt. Cloud rolled over to his back when Tifa leaped on him her legs gripping his in place as she pulled back a fist and slammed a few inches from his head.

Cloud laid there as Tifa inched closer she gripped his collar and pulled herself closer their lips inches apart. Then she smirked and got up, "Better luck next time," she smiled as she walked away "See you later," Her hips moving from side to side as she disappeared back into town.

Cloud laid on the ground a moment why did he feel so disappointed, I mean what was up with her, "Guess people change," he spoke out loud as he got up dusting himself off, He took out a small scroll and began to study "Water release, water prison," he though as he got to work.

Naruto POV

Thunder cracked hard, rain poured over the shell city above the forgotten capital, Lighting ripped the sky Naruto's coat whipped around him as he stood in the center shell like building meditating as Yuffie and lighting fought mud and water clinging to their respected clothing. A phone rang as the weather suddenly vanished Naruto blinked as he got out his phone both the girls kept fighting.

"Hello?" Naruto asked, "Speaking, Tifa?" Both the girls slipped into the mud, both glaring at the phone "Really, Cloud huh how is he doing, well guess it wouldn't hurt not too much t traffic is their?" Naruto nodded "Good see you soon," Naruto clicked the phone shut.

"Okay time to get going, going to see an old friend," said Naruto as he got up,

"Race you," shouted Yuffie who was still cover in mud, Lighting rolled her eyes falling in step behind Naruto.

"SO did you enjoy your roll in the mud?" asked Naruto as he got into the chopper, skilled as he was running across the ocean was still beyond him. Lighting blushed as she turned away Yuffie shouted

"What's that suppose to mean, we would be fine if you didn't start a thunder storm every time you meditate," Yuffie accused.

"Meh," Naruto answered as his shadow clone started the chopper up. Naruto unrolled a scroll, inside the scroll was a second worn and in peaces had leaded to it mass amounts over torn paper the key to getting home, a good year or so worth of work. Naruto sealed the area up he flinched a bit as his clones dispersed, he had kept a copy of the nine tails fox and had been learning everything he could, oddly most of what was in the scroll was ninjutsu that was not fueled by hand signs like the rain he could will up now a added bonus was he knew who and was in the rain. He now held lighting and wind as he elements and was working on water but so far he had mixed results. Yuffie and lighting to his teaching well, both were still only gennin in terms of ninja status but had high Tai abilities, Yuffie was a bit slower on the uptake was became the weaker of the two, and like Naruto before her pushed herself constantly to catch up to lighting, who reminded him more of Haku, mainly because she had taken to calling him Naruto-sama.

"You think this is wise going to visit a Turk of all people?" she asked "Tifa I can understand but Naruto-sama I fear for your safety," Lighting voiced her fear in the matter.

"I have kept an eye on Cloud he is a student and a good friend, and is just as unhappy with the organization a s I am, besides I need to confirm my well being he is rather adamant in believing my death was real. "Besides if things go wrong I have you as well as Yuffie," Naruto eye smiled. Lighting nodded and started to practice hand signs.

Cloud dropped to the ground outside his home town as the group started up the mountain, Sephiroth easily clearing anything out of the way. The silver haired man went on high alert when he felt the presence of a skilled warrior.

"On, you guard Genesis may be here," said the man keeping his sword out, Cloud recognized it immediately, Naruto was alive and telling him to get away for a moment. The group soon came to an old bridge as Tifa took point. Cloud Slapped Zack on the back of the head,

"Keep your eyes away from her ass, Zack an on the task at hand," said Cloud as the black haired man stepped onto the bridge.

"Hey cloud watch it, I was not," the teen denied, Cloud frowned as Zack walked forward,

"Damn fool ever since Angeal's death Zack had become more off a womanizer, but Tifa was a friend and he wouldn't allow him to mess with despite her odd behavior," Cloud mentally agreed.

Snap,

"AHHHHHH," Screamed Tifa as the whole group dropped from the snapping bridge, Cloud grabbed the ledge as Zack fell as well, Cloud pulled himself up When a man in a black coat with blue flames appeared above him.

"Been a while Cloud," said the figure holding out a hand,

"Naruto?" asked Cloud as he leaped up without Naruto's help. "Damn thought you were dead,

"A few herbs a little wine, and a phoenix down you'd be surprised who easy you can come back from the dead," Naruto chuckled.

"So why now off all times?" asked Cloud, as the two leaped down to the lower areas.

"I've been watching bidding my time, so far nobody worth supporting has tried to fight Shinra so I infiltrated it boy do I have some dirty little secrets," Naruto explained as they came across a lone grunt dead. "All the same I have pressing matters to attend to, but mind if I come along?" asked Naruto. Cloud nodded as Naruto henged into a grunt pushing the body off the cliff.

"Well grunt lets go we got work to do," said Cloud as the two walked on. Naruto held his gun barrel down as he kept to the back off the now reformed group, after an amusing exchange between Tifa, Zack, and the silver haired general, the group came up to the reactor.

"Sorry Shinra personal only," said Shepiroth, as Naruto, Zack, Cloud, and Shepiroth all entered.

"Fine but you better take good care of me," she pouted rather cutely. The group walked up into the main area.

Naruto quickly created a shadow clone Tifa was a good ally but he didn't think she need any ideas.

"Jenova, locked," said the Silver haired man as he walked back down to inspect the pod, "Zack fix the malfunction," ordered the man as he walked over to the other side of the stairs. Naruto kept quite as he eyes on the back room he glared hard.

"So these are the cause of the operation's abnormality. This part Seems to be broken. Zack open the valve please." Commanded the man as Zack went to work on one of the lower rows. "Why is it broken? Sephiroth mused allowed; Naruto twisted his head as he watched Zack work. Sephiroth lifts himself up as he looked inside, "I see, Hojo but even this will not put you on Gast's level," Zack gives a confused look as both he and Cloud follow the man's example. Naruto uses one of the scopes on the helmet to inspect as well.

"Could I have turned out like that as well?" Naruto wondered as he flexed his finger in concern.

"This is?" stammered Zack as he fell on his ass, Cloud dropped to his feet looking at Sephiroth for an answer as well.

"Normal Soldier, are humans who have been showered in mako. You're different from regular people but even still you are human. Although, what are these?" pondered the man as he turned back to the shell like objects. "Compared to regular SOLDIERs like you there's a much higher concentration of mako in these ones,"

"These are monster," Zack spoke as he got up on his feet

"That's right. Hojo of the Shinra Company is the one who created these monsters. By using mako energy he created these unnatural living monsters," agreed Sephiroth.

"A normal SOLDIER? Aren't you one?" asked Zack "Hey Sephiroth!"

"It can't be, I'm also? Was I also created the same way? Are you trying to say I'm the same as a monster?" asked Sephiroth. Zack walked over to touch Sephiroth but the man pushes Zack away.

"Ever since my childhood I could feel it. I was different than other people. I always thought I had some kind of special purpose. But, I didn't think it would be something like this. Am I even human?" asked Sephiroth as he turned back to the shell before him.

"What does it mean to," Cloud started,

"Unfortunately, No You are a monster," Spoke Genesis, activates his Magic Zack drew his blade just in time to be hit Zack Shakes it off as he charges But the former first class slices his right hand Zack fumbles his sword and falls to the cold metal, Cloud stands his ground deflecting the single fire ball his way drawing his sword in close he waits as Sephiroth dodged his and waited for the now white haired man head to continue. "Sephiroth. You were born out of the Jenova Project; the greatest monster of all,"

"Genesis! So you were alive after all," Zack growled,

"Obviously, but from the looks of it not much longer," said Cloud as he got a good look at the man who seemed to be void of all color.

"In my current condition can you even say that I am?" asked The man as he turned to the Turk

"A lot of things but nothing, I would say in mixed company," said Cloud whos, lips weren't moving.

"What does the Jenova Project have to do with me?" Sephiroth pressured as he ignored that odd looked at Cloud, the blond rolled his shoulders just as confused.

"The Jenova Project the general name for the experiment. The experiment that used Jenova's cells,"

"Using mother's cells?," Sephiroth repeated

"Pitiful Sephiroth-You've never meet your mother and the only thing you ever heard was her name right? I have no idea what she looks like, but what I do know is,"

"Genesis stop it already!," demand Zack as he pounded his fist into the metal floor hopping to end the conversation.

"Jenova is, a stratum discovered over 2000 years ago. A monster, Sephiroth lend me your strength. Otherwise my deterioration won't stop. SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth!" Announced Genesis "Angeal was born out of Jenova Project G; Just like me born a monster. Jenova Project S was,"

"S?" repeated Zack,

"Actually the projects were seprate and created to show who would take over the Since department of Shinra," commented 'Cloud's' voice

"Would you shut up," swore Genisis as he blasted cloud with a fira spell Could had no time to react as he slammed denting the metal wall behind him. "Was a project created to make the perfect monster," the faided man finished in huff.

"What is there I can do?" asked the white haired man

"You have no power to create clones. Nor does the gene spread. In other words the deterioration won't happen. Lend me your cells. Your desire, The Goddess's Gift shall foster a life," Genisis claimed

"Are you trying to confuse me with everything you've just said?" Sephiroth asked "Or

is it, what I have been looking for is the "truth"? Whichever it may be; You can go rot for all I care,"

"I understand. It's to be expected of a perfect monster," commented the former red head as he watched his former friend walk away. "the end of the world is brought by the duel of the beasts. The Goddess shall fall from the darkest sky. Spreading her wings of light and darkness, she shall lead us to our paradise, along with her gift,"

"Do friendships never last are men of power doomed to be alone, to the point even friends care nothing for each other?" asked Naruto aloud. Everyone stopped moving "Id that what will happen to me and Sasuke?" asked Naruto. All eyes turned to Naruto who now dropped down to the main level. Naruto eyes were not even focused on the people around him "Is my promise so far out of reach?" asked Naruto, The blond had a haunted look on his face as he pushed past Genesis.

"Naruto?" questioned Genesis as his hand went back to his weapon but Naruto gave him no Mind as he vanished out the front door. Sephiroth turned to do the same,

"Wait," cried Zack but the first class disappeared, Cloud picked himself up he dashed as fast as he good nursing a cracked rib. Cloud dashed out to find a small hoard of Monsters Tifa was panicking as She tried To move Zack who was down on the ground out cold.

"Blood lose," Cloud growled, Tifa, "Stop pretending, I know Naruto trained you at least a little," Tifa looked a little surprised, proceeded to leap into the air crushing one of the eyed-flying monsters in a single hit. Cloud ripped of part of his uniform and quickly made a bandage for Zack's arm. Cloud summed up what little chakra he had and tossed Zack over his shoulder commando style. Cloud clicked his boots together and to five inch daggers extended. Cloud roared as he dashed Slamming his boots into the monster in front of him pulling skin and meat from bone as he dashed Tifa was stunned a moment but quickly dashed after him. She slammed her fists hard into anything stupid enough to get in her range as the Cyclops like creature started to shot beams of energy at them. Cloud Turned Taking a hit aimed at Zack, Cloud nodded at Tifa and she leaped up onto his chest pushing of the next slamming her fist into its single eye. Tifa rolled as the monster designated, as she charged after Cloud. The Turk showed his Name sake as he ran thrashing anything and everything under his boot. Naruto dashed to his mom's house slamming his side and face to throw open the door.

"Cloud what, whats going on?" asked his mom as he dropped Zack on the bed with a thump,

"Do you have a cure Materia?" asked Cloud Tifa shook her head, Cloud cursed, As Cloud's Mom, pushed him to the side she grabbed a needle and thread and quickly started to sew up the wound.

"Ahh," Zack screamed as the needle and thread wormed its way into his skin before being pulled and knotted.

"Easy you can get this fixed with masgic but for now you need to stay alive," Cloud's mom ordered, "Get me some water and soap we need to clean up the blood. Tifa get me some plastic wrap we can't let this stich get wet. Cloud get me some bandages from the cabinet you know which one," ordered The woman. Cloud sprung of the bed to the cabinet momentarily remembering all the time she needed to wrap him up after a fight. Cloud slammed it closed as he dashed back over to his Mom who had just finished cleaning Zack up before she quickly wrapped his arm up. Zack cut his noise as the pain started to subside flexing his arm momentarily as Cloud's mom checked the bone and muscle for internal damage.

"So?" asked Cloud as he looked at his friend.

"He should be all right just needs some juice," said Mrs. Strife as she handed him a glass "You were luck just a bad gash nothing you can't recover from,"

"How bad of a gash?" asked Zack

"Well I don't know how you didn't die or scream for that matter but it nicked your Cephalic vein, and any later you could have died, in fact you should have died, luckily it was only a nick an I could fix it," explained Mrs. Strife. Zack looked at his bandaged arm flexing it, using his cure Materia to heal the internal.

"That teach me to be more mindful of the damage I take," said Zack he was about to un wrap it when a hand stopped him.

"While it may not look like much those straps will help keep your arms from getting any minor scrapes and burns," said Naruto. He released his grip as Zack quickly wrapped up his other arm.

"Sorry for barging in miss Cloud is a good friend of mind and he seemed to be in a hurry, Naruto leaned up against the wall.

"What happened to you?" asked Tifa, "You kind of freaked out on us sensei," Tifa looked over at Naruto.

"History is a funny thing, three students one betrayed them one ran away, and one became a hero, Those three the one who betrayed took a student later, the one that left returned and took on a student, and finally the hero took a student. Those students were all part of team, the betrayer, the walker, and the hero. Sasuke Uchiha The betrayer's student, Sakura Haruno the walkers and lastly myself Naruto Uzumaki the heroes. When my best friend left I hoped against everything to have my friends back, I saw those three types just now, " Everyone stared in shook, "I am beginning to question that hope, If the hero is changeable, what hope do I have of getting back what I long for," Naruto chuckled "It's funny Sasuke kept dreaming of the past no my turn I suppose," Naruto got returned to his feet, "I believe it would be best for you to train I fear something terrible will come off all this," With that Naruto left.

"Well I don't know about all that but he has a point about training," announced Zack "Hey blonde get back here and help me train," Tifa shook her head and walked out as well Cloud Gave his Mom a hug before following as well.

The three group around Naruto as he closed his phone, "I called in my other two students, they were staying not to far north, as well as Cid, and they will be off to the side I case of emergency head to the north the mountains will keep you safe. For now I will teach you to water walking, Zack will start with the basics. Why I am teaching you well, the basics will help you just knowing how to use chakra will increase, healing as well as endurance that alone could keep you alive. While training ninja outside the village is frowned on well I honestly could care less," replied Naruto, "There is one recruitment Zack the power I give can only be used in for defense, never for that organization, you will take these secrets to the grave do I have your word?" asked Naruto.

"On my solider honor," said Zack, "I will respect your wish but don't expect me to betray Shinra,"

"What if they betray you?" asked Naruto, Zack turned away a moment," All the same step one a pond at least," Naruto dashed outside the town pounding a massive whole in the earth. Crossing his legs to meditate rain came. A short focused burst of rain, Zack looked at Naruto like he had grown another head. Naruto closed Zack's mouth as he grabbed both hands and started to show him the basic hand signs.

"Did you know he could do that?" asked Tifa as she wobbled on the water. Cloud only smirked,

"Ninja have many tricks, I gave up being surprised a long time ago Naruto can seem to do anything he needs to," said Cloud as he stood perfectly still Tifa glaring at the Turk.

Naruto walked back to town, a small group had gather around the old mansion, Naruto pushed past the group, ignoring the glares. Naruto flipped over the gate and entered.

"And Sakura always complained about how badly my old apartment needed dusting," Naruto frowned. Naruto walked the area tracked down the whole mansion but with no luck. Naruto leaned up against a wall on the second floor. "They said he was in here where the silver haired bastard is," Naruto muttered, as his fingers found the switch. Naruto looked down to find a spiral of stairs. "Okay on the odd chance that the guy somehow knew about this area of the mansion lets investigate," Naruto monologue. Naruto slowly walked the stairs keeping an eye out for the bottom. Naruto spotted it not too far down and leaped down to the bottom, Naruto looked at the dark stoned cave, chains skulls, and a small speck of light. Naruto shook his head "So glad this isn't a horror movie," Naruto quickly approached the door and after a quick knock, entered the room. Naruto walked in to find Sephiroth, read aloud about a Creata, as Naruto recognized the entity.

"I am not from here," said Naruto, Sephiroth didn't answer for a moment,

"leave me alone," Sephiroth asked,

"I came from another reality, world, dimension whatever you want to call it," Naruto continued. "On my way I came across something called Jenova," Naruto replied as he walked over to the lab's table. His fingers traced along the beakers and test tubes "It wasn't a create Sephiroth, these facts are filled with half truths, believing them while only confuse you more," said Naruto as he turned away "Beside you two best friends also have had the same cells placed in them do think them any different than what they were before?" Naruto walked out, closing the door behind him when he saw a small room to the side Naruto inspected it a moment but turned away from the room and walked back up the stairs. Sephiroth continued to read not once did the light vanish, Zack rested in the second floor as Naruto meditated, he blinked and saw a red fox outside his window but before he could question it a cruel feeling rippled into his gut.

Longest chapter yet, and so much to cover, so much to consider, Does Zack die or live? Sephiroth go crazy or some different variation, of so much to wonder four year time skip or do I have Naruto do something for four years?

Oh metal note if you see anything grammar wise feel free to let me know I will do my best to fix my best to fix my piss poor grammar.


	11. Chapter 11

"I've never seen you use that sword before" said Cloud as they sat down at the Inn.

Zack smirked at those words a moment "If I use it it'll just get dirty, worn and rusted. That would be even more of a waste" Zack explained to Cloud a calm smile on his face

"Your life is more important than the sword. Well just a little," Angeal's voice echoed. "Never lose your dreams. Also, no matter the situation never let go of your pride as a SOLDIER,"

"This here is a symbol of dreams and pride. Rather, it is just that. I almost lost sight of that. Thanks Cloud," Zack smiled.

"Eh?" Cloud Questioned,

"All right! As for now sleep!" Zack announced as he fell back onto the bed.

7 days later.

Naruto shivered a moment as he pulled the rather itchy blanket,

"Time to get up," Tifa chiming as she opened the curtness Naruto tossed a pillow at her as he hugged the blanket even titer. "Is that any way to treat your host, throwing things at them?"

"I am sleeping on a couch," Naruto "Seriously, what have got," Naruto stopped his ranting as he noticed a very nice smell, "What's that?" Naruto asked crawling out of the couch.

"You never had waffles?" asked Tifa as her father came down the stairs giving Naruto a rather cold look, but went over to the dining room table.

"And he couldn't have stayed at the Inn because?" Tifa's father asked, as he picked up the day's newspaper.

"Because he is a good friend as well as my teacher it would be rude to ask him to stay at the Inn," Tifa hissing between her teeth "No be nice okay daddy," her father grunted as he went back to the paper. Naruto inspected the breakfast a moment as he looked over at Tifa's father. Tifa sat down pushing her black hair behind her ear as she grabbed a few waffles, Naruto followed suit watching Tifa prepare her food out of the corner of his eye.

"This is embarrassing I have no idea what I am doing," Naruto thought as his hand went for the bottle assuming it was a topping like soy sauce. Catching Tifa's hand on the bottle,

"Sorry " Apologizing as she snapped her hand Back Naruto picked it up offering it to her. She held her hand up refusing. Tifa's father narrowed his eyes at the transaction before rolling them and going back to his paper. Tifa grabbed it, and breakfast went on without a hitch.

Tifa walked off she had been looking around for the silver haired man after his disappearance in the old Mansion. Naruto looked down as he flipped open his phone,

"Forgot I set it on vibrate, Hello Naruto speaking,"

"_Hey Sensei,"_

"Aerith, how did you get this number I am suppose to be dead," Naruto asked,

"_I just know these things it would take a lot for you to fool me with a fake death,"_ Aerith giggled.

"Well how did you get this number?" asked Naruto,

"_Cloud have it to me, He found out about you giving me some training and contacted me, He never found lighting or Yuffie,"_

"They were with me we were hiding in underground city but still how did Cloud get my number?" asked Naruto.

"_He is a Turk, maybe his just saw the brand number or he could have stolen it and just pushed info,"_ She offered, Naruto snapped his fingers.

"Possible I guess, Cloud picked up more than I thought from me," Said Naruto,

"_So how is Lighting and Yuffie?"_

"Not Bad still arguing, all the same they have gotten stronger," Naruto said as he leaned up against the water tower. "Cloud seems to have left the scroll behind that I left him,"

"_Yes he gave it to me, but it is so hard, still on the first jutsu," _she answered she sounded a little ashamed.

"Not to worry I will see if I can come over and help a bit, but between you and me this whole thing here stinks I fear something bad is going to happen so it might be a while," Naruto advised as He looked over at The Inn Tifa had just went in.

"_I'll keep that in mind," _

"All the same if anything does happen, Lighting and Yuffie will head to your home in an emergency, is that okay with you?" asked Naruto "I need someone I can trust that isn't working for Shinra,"

"_Uh sure I guess,"_

"I got more than enough money for them to take care of themselves set the up at the old church I fixed a room in the upper area they should be good for a long time if need be,"

"_Ok" _said Aerith, "Anything else?" she asked,

"Yeah remind me to introduce you to a friend of mine named Zack. Naruto said as he hung up his phone. Zack walked past heading over to the mansion Naruto shrugged as he walked back to Tifa's.

"Naruto, something is up it's been a while and the general has been acting a bit weird, Naruto turned to see three massive fire balls go up then dropdown smashing into the homes. The flames sky rocketed as people started to scream as Sephiroth, He didn't blink as every poor soul who ran to him for help was cut down, Naruto grabbed a Kunia charging the maniac, The two blades crossed for a moment then Naruto felt nothing his whole body was numb,

"Impossible," Naruto thought "How?" Naruto felt the man's sword plunge into his gut, Naruto's vision blurred as he looked up at those cruel un-blinking eyes for one moment. Naruto , felt a punch His vision swimming as he tried to call on his chakra. A second blow his body went limp.

Cloud POV

Cloud just watched His mentor his best friend get killed as second time, dashed outside as Tifa exited her home. Cloud grabbed Tifa and ran, The Turk in him realized one simple fact Naruto was stronger, he was a dead man if he didn't run now His mind slowed Down Tifa had latched onto his neck trying to get out of his grip as he went for his home. Cloud dropped a few seals the pieces of paper exploded, as he saw Zack exit the mansion a look of horror on his face. The silver haired man turned Cutting three more villagers down before leaving to the reactor. Cloud Dropped Tifa, and went to find his mother. Zack leaped into the village heading into one of the other houses.

"Don't go anywhere," Cloud ordered as he quickly went into his mother home. "Mother?" Cloud called out shielding his eyes from the heat , The hood cracked under his feet as the house lurched the structure being eaten away. "Mom!" Cloud shouted as he pushed into the house Wood started to collapse. He turned to the bed, the ceiling had collapsed, on top off it her hand lay limp, under the burning lumber. "No!" Cloud Shouted as he leaped ignoring the heat as he dug his hand into the burning wood shoveling to the side the best he could he uncovered her Face. "NO, No, No, No , Mom it's me please," Cloud begged whipping away a bit of dirt from his mothers face. She stirred a moment giving Cloud a soft smile before closing her eyes again.

"My baby boy, Cloud," she smiled her eyes still closed,

"I am not your baby boy anymore, " said Cloud trying to move the burning house of her.

"You will always be my baby boy," she smiling, she slipped free a single hand. Grabbing his Blond hair and pressing his head against her chest. Cloud closed his eyes and the slow beating of her heart. "By my poor baby, I hope you won't have to fight anymore, you always got into fight I was always so worried about you," her voice fell still as Cloud heard the last thump of his mothers heart beat. Cloud bowed his head a moment, coughing he quickly got out of the house as the attic caved in behind him. He quickly drew his blade; Cloud quickly charged putting two and two together he headed for the reactor.

Naruto Groaned as he blinked, He pushed of the ground landing on his feet in one solid motion. Naruto flipped open his PHS (Phone) "Lighting, get your ass over here I need you to keep a close eye on me god knows this isn't going to end well," Naruto hung up, quickly crossing his hands in a flash of seals a flash rainstorm accrued dousing the flames. Naruto looked over the area spotting a foot soldier dead Naruto, dashing over grabbed his AK-47, and after a quick check on the ammo, swung it over his back and dashed after Cloud. Naruto aimed hard gunning the monsters in his way he quickly dashed the path the group had followed earlier in the week coming up to the out bridge he leaped over landing on the other side without an issue.

Naruto dropped down to the main floor of the reactor walking slowly he looked to see Tifa's dead father "Oh no," Naruto checked the man's pulse but felt nothing. He stood up and entered the main room. Zack laid limp on one of the pods, Naruto Grabbed the Buster sword dropping the now empty Ak-47. Tifa lay limp Cloud dashed in confused at seeing Naruto here,

"Guess I am a little faster, Get Tifa to the side," Naruto ordered as he used a cure momentarily healing her wound. Cloud picked her up setting to the side.

"You came for me you kept your promise," Tifa smiled, Naruto took a deep breath and started up the stairs,

"Naruto Kick his ass," Zack muttered, Naruto gave the black haired boy a confident smirk but it faded as he turned to enter the room. The nine tails appeared sitting down on one of the pods,

"You go in you are going in alone, I won't help you this time," she spoke playing with a daisy, in her clawed hand.

"As if you would ever help me any way," Naruto tossed a small scroll," Feel free to leave at any time," said Naruto as he brought the buster sword.

"I have an idea let us go to the promise land," The silver haired man proclaimed. Naruto rolled his eyes, taking a Kunai and tossing it at the man's neck.

"That's pretty low," said Sephiroth, having plucked the weapon out of the air, he brought it around spinning the weapon between his thumb and index finger. He flicked the weapon away, turning to see Naruto, gripping the buster sword in both hands.

"Naruto, you couldn't beat Genesis, and I considered him weak before my assent, So put that toy down and walk away, I have no interest in stomping out anymore ants,"

"Can't believe I am say this but I liked the old you better, at least he knew the value of human life," Naruto didn't move, the silver haired man finally turned to face Naruto slowly drawing out his sword. The man Charged Naruto blocked the two blades sparked as the tube they were sanding on split Power dimmed as Naruto fell down landing on a thin platform.

Sephiroth descended his green eyes unblinking as he stared at Naruto "Human life?" he asked a cold line of a smirk moved onto his face."Human life has no value even to Humans, the so quickly kill one another, Rather sad isn't it?" he asked as he landed. The two clashed Naruto held his ground absorbing the blow, His whole body quacked from the blow but Naruto didn't move, The thin blade cracked again Naruto lost his balance his body twisting to avoid from snapping like a twig. Naruto recovered again each time the silver haired man brought down blow after blow but Naruto refused to give an inch. The bridge cracked but neither figure moved. Naruto leaped away as the bridge shattered gripping the metal wall as the solider charged at him Naruto Brought out his sword smashing it down. Sephiroth Blocked but was sent spiraling down the shaft. Twisting The Black dressed man plunged his hand into the wall tearing part of the steal as he stopped. Cloud looked up to see Yuffie enter the room Naruto gripped the buster sword and leaped up to meet her,

"Get out of here," Naruto barked Yuffie seemed to jump, at her sense's words. Cloud saw Yuffie's eyes go wide he spun blocking a downward chop. Naruto blocked but Sephiroth spun his blade around quickly slicing Naruto's right hand in an upward thrust, The Buster sword flew out of the room stabbing into the ground Cloud yelped having nearly been hit.

"Yuffie get out of there," ordered Cloud "were is lightening at," Cloud wondered as he charged into get the girl.

Naruto's speed nearly triple as he quickly charged smashing The grey haired man's jaw with a quick boxing combo. Quickly falling into his sage stance Naruto go in close smashing the man in the jaw. The tube Cracked as the liquid stated to seep out. Yuffie tossed her shuriken at the man but it was quickly deflected. Yuffie started to shake as Naruto pushed her out of the room, she scrambled running past Cloud then out of the reactor.

Naruto smiled as he returned his attention to Sephiroth. Then crescent like strikes soon started flying at Naruto he dashed clinging to the wall as the attacks sliced into the wall leaving a large gash. Naruto leaped higher keeping himself close to the wall as the grey haired man started spamming the attack at Naruto. Naruto grinned crossing his fingers as the steal walls became black with Clones of Naruto. Each drew Kunai and Shuriken. The gray haired man quickly swatted them away as thousands of the bladed knifes soon splashed into the lifesteam below. The clones quickly took out scrolls unsealing Ak-47s and unloaded at the man. Naruto almost Chocked, Not a bullet, not even one managed to graze him.

"What does it take to hit him?" Naruto wondered

"Naruto," cried a Female voice, Naruto's clones al vanished Memories flooded back As Naruto leaped out of the way of a whirlwind of blade attacks.

"Lightening," Naruto recognized the silver haired man Vanished Naruto didn't thing he vanished in a yellow flash of light. Time stopped as Cloud entered to See Lightening on the ground bleed from a punctured gut. Narto was standing his gut holding Sehpiroth's sword in him, Naruto choked up some blood a crazed grin on his face, "dumb bastard, That's fucking low even for you," Naruto spat out, as he stabbed the man in his gut, catching Sephiroth of Guard .

"You could move," he realized, The grey haired man kicked Naruto Ramming him into Cloud both tumbled down the stairs slamming into the metal wall at the bottom. Sephiroth soon exited the room carrying his 'mothers' head with him. He quickly stomped his way out, Cloud pushed his way up to his feet. Cloud got up as well, Cloud winced as his right arm went slack broken form the impact.

"Go Check on Lightening," Naruto ordered, "That's an order Cloud," Naruto muttered gripping the corner over door his hand making a blood print. Cloud Frowned but followed it all the same. Naruto took out his ninja stars throwing them into the man's back,

"That was my student you attacked," Naruto growled Forcing himself up right. The grey ahired man staggered a bit, "Never been hit so hard in my life but what you did to my student hurt worse than anything before today, I never thought I would meet a man that I knew I had to kill, You're not human anymore, Even Zabuza had some humanity in the end but for you; not even Pain, hurt me this badly," Naruto growled as he grabbed the man by his hair and tossed him over the bridge. Naruto watched, as the man, smirked as he dropped into the lifestream. Naruto looked, confused as he got back up using cure to revitalize. As his body started to heal Naruto looked to see a large group of soldiers as well as Hojo walk in,

"Naruto so glad to see you alive," the scientist smiled, The troops quickly drew their weapons, Naruto looked down a moment,

"That was too easy," Naruto thought Hojo looked confused a moment, Studying Naruto before motioning with his hand to open fire. Naruto easily blocked the blows. A Turk quickly opened up his phone, as Naruto refused to move.

Cloud heard his phone ring he opened it, up after dragging lightening over to Tifa as well as getting Zack down off the pod. "Yeah I am in the reactor, sir, yeah Sephiroth went nuts he almost burned the town. We have three wounded," Cloud explained when a Martial artist, Tifa's first teacher entered the reactor,

"I am here for my student," said the Zangan, Cloud drew the first with his only able hand; the man seemed surprised at Cloud's strength.

"Cloud we have a problem, Naruto is keeping us at bay we have medical supplies we can save the three injured but Naruto won't move we need you to take him down," said The Turk. "Cloud stepped on his phone the device died as Cloud and Zangan charged,

"Let me take my student and run they will do terrible things to her if she stays," Zangan pleaded, quickly jumping into the air delivering a hard kick. Cloud blocked the blow with the flat of his blade

"She is my friend I can protect her, she needs medical attention they have that," Cloud countered.

"Hojo is a nut and is in charge of this operation, she won't be helped she will be experimented on," Zangan claimed "I don't want to fight god knows how long Naruto can hold the line,"

"He can hold it as long as it takes," Cloud countered as He charged Zangan Nailed Cloud's other arm smashing his working arm's bone. Cloud stumbled dropping his sword, Zangan Grabbed Tifa and quickly ran

"If she dies I will KILL you!" Cloud Shouted after the man, "Naruto stop we need medical attention," Cloud yelled over the guns. Cloud stumbled Up "I am so sorry," Cloud apologized as he rammed his head Into Naruto's back. Both fell down as Hojo smirked, Naruto looked horrified as the bullets tore into his now defenseless body. He rolled to his back to see a red head looking down at Him. Naruto twisted his head in confusion before a needle pricked him in the neck.

Yuffie ran she could hear the gun fire she didn't care she closed her eyes as she ran head lights blared in the night. Yuffie dropped away landing behind some rocks, the Truck didn't stop, Yuffie looked down at her hands they were still shaking.

"I have to go back," she told herself "No there is no way I can help Naruto sensei

"I have to go back," She kept telling herself, he body refused to move.

"Another one huh?" asked a red head in a Turk uniform, Yuffie spun round quickly realizing she no longer had her weapon. She quickly drew her much smaller shuriken in her hand, "I am sorry but I have orders, you need to come with me, don't worry I will protect you.

"Bull shit, Naruto was unable to hold his own against that monster some Turk isn't going to be able to protect me, besides I want nothing to do with you or your company," Yuffie growled.

"Sorry, you don't get a say in the mater," The Turk growled, tossing her shuriken at Yuffie. Yuffie shifted to the side grabbing the weapon out of the air.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned,

"Your pathetic, how could you ever consider yourself my rivial?" Naruto felt like he was on every drug in book. "You Bring me home don't make me laugh I'd kill you, SO much for that promise, or are you following in my foot steps and dreaming of the past?" "Either way your pathetic, All that power and you still lose, no matter how strong you will always be a loser a Dobe!" Sasuke Mocked "Just Give up AND DIE YOU DUMB ASS!" Naruto shattered the tube he was in, the top fell as Naruto landed on the cold stone floor. Wet and Naked, He looked to see Cloud and Zack in a similar position that he was in moments ago. He felt like a hell as he dragged his naked ass over to his clothes, Slowly putting on his clothing, he heard the sound of footsteps Naruto grabbed a metal test tube holder and Bashed the man on the head. The food spilled onto the floor as Naruto looked at it drugged. Naruto frowned as he scrambled back to Zack and Cloud both fully clothed.

"No fair," Naruto opened Zack's tube first, He was flushed out coughing and sputtering as he pushed himself to his knees.

"What the hell happened," Zack choked out "What is that awful smell?" he looked behind him a moment "Never mind don't want to know,"

Naruto fished out his phone quickly dialing up Yuffie, Nothing, Lighting Nothing, and then Aerith, "Damn it no signal," Naruto swore. He unlocked Clouds Tank grabbing the blond teen he gently set him down.

"I will go look for some new cloths,"

"No need," Naruto took out a scroll and unsealed to new sets of clothing, Advent brand new stuff wasn't meant to come out for a while," Naruto tossed one to Zack then took a deep breath "Sorry Cloud but we need to get you out of those cloths," Naruto gave a weak grimace as slowly started the very unwanted job of dressing Cloud. Naruto stood up all both dressed in new black clothing. Naruto bulled up his old mask and unsealed a new hat black and similar in style to the Hokage's he set it down, the only thing not black on it was a white diamond with the word Kage in Kanji. Naruto focused and with a smile the outfit changed coolers into a more suitable camouflage. Naruto stretched "Stay here and rest I am going to see what we are dealing with," Zack nodded,

"Hey Naruto, I am done, I got nothing now they betrayed us, I was thinking of becoming a mercenary, What do you say we team up?" Zack asked,

"Well, sure I got a few friends we can look up and a small hideout, look for work, preferably anything that's a pain to Shinra," agreed Naruto. "You know I was planning on going home but this world we need to do something to help it since I am here might as well try right,"

"Well you got my sword from now on Naruto, you were right, but I am still keeping My Solider pride,"

"I would expect no less," Naruto smirked as he vanished out of the room. Naruto leaped up scaling the Mansion, he couldn't sense Hojo at all. "One nice thing about a All time Sage mode anyone I know I can find, well in the general area," Naruto smirked. "A small army of drops to keep an eye on us but nothing I can't handle," Naruto scouted the area. The whole town had been re built and Naruto bet a covered up. Quickly creating a few shadow clones "Shit Naruto thought the whole roof was cover with more of him. "I only wanted three," Naruto thought he looked down at his hands "What you do Hojo?" he questioned, Naruto flexed his fingers as his clones quickly dealt with the garrisons "Dam I am going to have to re build my whole spy network thanks to this," Naruto snapped his fingers in frustration. "Well not like I would get swept up in some massive quest preventing myself from such a thing anyway," Naruto shrugged after quickly checking the system Naruto and his small group had a week now before they were discovered missing plenty of time. Naruto entered the room grabbed Cloud putting his Arm over his shoulder and Zack got up to follow.

"Okay we have a week at the most before we are discovered we need to get rested up and grab a vehicle of some kind,"

"Shouldn't they have a van or something here for the troops?" Zack asked as The two walked up the wood stairs. Naruto stopped a moment, he heard snoring. "What is it?" asked Zack looking around,

"Nothing I could have sworn I heard something, Here Take Cloud to a bed get some sleep yourself I got to find something, or more appropriately someone," Naruto dropped back down as he started to listen for the source of the noise. Naruto leaned up against a coffin, Naruto rattled it a bit but it was locked Naruto growled as he checked his person for his kit. Naruto stopped a moment than smashed his fist into the top pulling the top of to see a black haired man wide eyed looking up at him.

"Um, Hello," Naruto greeted, The two staired at each other a moment,

"Hello," answered the man "Can I have the lid back?" he asked,

"Uh, Sure if you tell me what you are doing in the coffin," Naruto offered hopping for a reason a man would sleep in a coffin.

"I am a vampire it isn't time for me to wake up now hand it over," said the man.

"I doubt that wait I recognize you you're a Turk that went missing a long time ago you haven't aged a bit," Naruto realized snapping his fingers "Vincent right,"

"Yes," answered Vincent, "You would be?"

"Naruto Uzumaki former solider I guess, recent Hojo experimentation,"

"Hojo?" The man question sitting up "I was here to protect him as well as, a few other scientists here many years ago,"

"What were they working on?" Naruto asked Tossing the lid to the side,

"Project S," said Vincent,

"Tell me everything that project just caused one man to go bat shit insane I want every detail," Naruto demanded.

Vincent, seemed to think a moment, "Who went insane?"

"A man by the name of Sephiroth," said Naruto. Naruto took a deep breath before explaining everything that had happened.

"It is as I feared, you have added a new layer of skin to me I must return to my sleep," The man leaped into a new coffin and slammed it shut.

"Hey I want some damn answers," Naruto shouted, The coffin wouldn't break or budge "Listen what ever happened in the past sleeping will not help you, this isn't a punishment your just running away from your problems," Naruto left heading upstairs frustrated at the lack of new knowledge. Naruto entered a room to Find Zack sprawled out on his bed his cover half way on the floor, Naruto shook his head Cloud was unmoving but his rising chest showed he was alive. Naruto crawled into a bed himself and went to sleep his dreams plagued with uncertainty.

Short but sweat couldn't thing about who to extended it But all the same it works,

Zangan is Tifa's mentor in the original game and the Turk is from before crises core given no name and various faces. That helped clean up after the incident.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Naruto frowned, He chucked a dozen files at the wall, pages scattering as they drifted to the floor. Cloud and Zack got a new operation in a vain attempt to create a clone of Sephiroth. Both failures Zack's system fighting it off while Cloud's brain seemed to turn in on itself into a mako induced Como, and with no end in sight Naruto's best student and friend was now lacking everything that made him great. Lightening had been moved she was consider a success far too great to leave and Yuffie was un- accounted for. Naruto growled nothing on him; he shifted a moment and saw a single strand of silver hair. Naruto grabbed it, fear welled up inside him a moment before tucking it under the rest of his blond hair.

"Great am I turning into him as well?" Naruto wondered, as Zack entered the small lab.

"Zack, come here a moment," Naruto asked, for the soldier the black haired man entered the room. "Zack I need you to promise me something,"

"Sure, as long as you don't plan on dying on me," Zack answered a sheepish grin on his face. Naruto didn't turn to look at me.

"If what Hojo intends comes true that would be a godsend, He tried to create a clone of Sephiroth, he failed in you and look what it did to Cloud. My hair is changing color, I could care less what I look like, but I need someone to kill me if I start acting like that maniac,"

"I don't know if I could I consider you stronger than me at least by a few levels," said Zack,

"Well if it does get that bad, I could tie my hands behind my back, give you a fighting chance and all," Naruto chuckled.

"Hey I could so take you down, Naruto, No way could you take down a Soldier 1st class, even with all your Jutsu you wouldn't have the balls to take me in a strait fight, let alone put a scratch on the badassery that is Zack Fair," Zack nodded placing his fists at his waist and thrusting out his chest to look heroic.

"All you need now is Believe it and, I always keep my promises," Naruto chuckled, "in some ways your more me than me, and in others your sadly lacking," Naruto smiled shaking his head,

"What could I possibly be lacking?" asked Zack,

"Orange," Naruto Smirked under his mask, as he went over to Cloud.

"Orange I would be caught dead in such an eyes sore of a color," Zack dismissed as he put the buster sword on his back.

"You jest, Even with my new training and clothing I always have orange on," Naruto replied, as he settled Cloud on his shoulder, Cloud rested his legs dangling from one side of Naruto's head his arms dangly on the opposite.

"Really all I see is 'Look at me dressed in black I am a whanna be bad ass' color on you " Zack huffed as he exited the room. Naruto shifted Cloud a bit, lowering his black mast to show an orange one.

"Naruto wouldn't be caught dead without his signature color," Naruto commented,

"Outside of speaking in the third person we can add that color stuff to the ever growing list of shit this ninja wears that he shouldn't . Seriously anything else, you where that draws attention to yourself, what kind of ninja were orange?" asked Zack as the exited the down.

"The kind that doesn't want to be suspected of being a ninja I mean seriously the fastest way to be recognized as a ninja is to dress like one," Naruto deadpanned, as he shifted his weight, leaving the town behind.

Naruto kept his concentration up meditating as he walked hoping to find some way to draw Cloud back out. Zack had no issues dealing with the monsters as the two walked into the canons,

"Amazing isn't it?" asked Naruto as he looked over the bright red rocks the sun was just setting and in the sky was an amazing purple. The heat radiated of the rocks, but Zack seemed to have bigger things on his mind as he cut down another frog lancer like creature.

"Yeah sure, never took you for a nature boy," said Zack as he sliced another one down.

"I wasn't , becoming a sage puts you more in tune with your surroundings you get more of an appertain for things," Naruto answered,

"Sage, Like magic?" asked Zack,

"No not in the sense you are thinking for a ninja to become a sage is much more dangerous than just mastering magic. Most people who try end up dead, when one achieves sage hood you get to call on the natural chakra around you to increase you skill and strength by up to ten times. Usually it has a time limit. Oddly Hojo did something that made it impossible to turn off,"

"Odd," Zack answered not really paying attention,

"Hey is that an attractive young lady?"

"Yeah, wait what?" asked Zack as he looked around, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"We will stop at Cosmo canyon for now we need to rest and maybe get some medical attention,"

"Not such a good idea Cosmo isn't on good terms with Shinra," said Zack, Naruto looked at him for a moment a small smirk pulling at his lips.

"Zack think about it for a moment," Naruto smiled under his mask,

"Oh Right," Zack made the connection, Naruto headed up the stairs to the nature center.

"Greetings and welcome to Cosmo canyon," said the guard, Naruto nodded, in acknowledgement,

"You have a doctor, in this small town?" asked Cloud, as he moved Cloud to keep him from falling, Zack folded his arms, he seemed uncomfortable in the small town. The guard stepped forward to inspect Cloud.

"Mako poisoning, we may be able to help a bit I am not sure, take him up the stairs to the top go and see Buhenhagen, the village elder," the Guard instructed. Naruto nodded and simply scaled the cliff with Chakra dropping down, outside of a small home. Zack dropped behind Naruto panting,

"How can you do that so easily?" Zack choked out as he padded his chest,

"You could have walked it would have been just as easy for you," Naruto not answering his question,

"Need to practice what you taught me," said Zack.

"All the same keep you guard up Zack no unnecessary training for now okay," Naruto ordered, Zack nodded. Naruto quickly went over to knock on the door to see an old bearded man. "Buhenagen, I presume," Naruto replied,

"Ho Ho, seems I have company and one looks rather sick," The old man realized, "I take it you hope I can cure your friend huh?" interpreted the man,

"I am hoping at the least you can at least point us in the right direction,"

"Ho Ho Ho," The man laughed, "I will see what I can do but you best bet is to wait for him to get better, but that could take years, he may never wake up," said the bearded man, Zack chocked,

"What!" Zack yelled, "Cloud did so much he was a Turk, why did they do this to him of all people?" asked Zack. He stopped and slowly turning to Naruto made a connection, "This is all your fault!" Zack accusing as he leaped at Naruto. He tackled Naruto hard, Naruto landed hard on his back as Zack getting on his chest proceeded to slam his fist into Naruto's Face. "Your fault, if you hadn't come back none of this would have happened it's all your FAULT!" Naruto lay on his back, his black hat lying a bit behind him as he lay, un-moving. Naruto felt warm blood drip into his mask,

"That's enough," Naruto ordered grabbing Zack's Fist Slamming it back into his nose then shoving him off. "Do you feel better now; did acting like a child do anything to help Cloud?" Zack was hunched over holding his now bleeding noise. Naruto, grabbed Zack by the collar and tossed him out of the house. Zack grinding into the ground.

"Stay out there, until you can think of something productive," Naruto growling as he went back inside.

"You can stay here for a few days but you will have to move on eventually," said the man, Naruto nodded as he grabbed a chair, crossed his legs time to find out what is changing his hair color.

_ Mindscape_

The familiar look of the sewers flashed before his eyes, thankfully without the smell. Walking the familiar way he went to the fox's old cage. The cage was empty as it had been for years now, with the small exception of a large portion of the fox's chakra churning around like a red mist.

"I was very confused when I saw that, but with free movement I looked into your memories you are more than you seem, Naruto," said an all too familiar voice. Naruto spun around to see the silver haired body of Sephiroth. Naruto held his ground but his heart knew fear, "Easy Naruto I am not the man that tried to kill you, The experiment had some un foreseen side effects, and if you give me a moment I will explain why I am here,"

"I am much to forgiving for my own good, you have your moment use it wisely," Naruto muttered as he glared at the silver haired man.

"As you know I went insane, but one week is a short amount of time, wouldn't you say?" Sephiroth asked Naruto remained silent. "Not everything is by my own accord, with the truth, came problems, the sentient creature I claimed was my mother could impose her will on me. I am a memory if nothing else a memory of the man before this realization. The experiment Hojo imposed on you, aloud me as a whole to have a 'foot in the door' in your mind. I took up residence here, instead of in Cloud, the insane version of myself has a hand in Cloud so for now there is nothing that can be done unless an opportunity is created,"

"Opportunity?" Naruto questioned a little,

"I am a memory given form Naruto, I don't know what he is looking for," said the man.

"So what you are saying is you are the man before the fall, and you can offer me no incite, your more or less taking up space"

"Clearly there is plenty of room, besides insane or otherwise my skills will be powerful, even you got beat down," The silver haired man answered, Naruto released a breath and walked away,

"Don't get to comfortable one slip and you will seas to be even a memory," Naruto Growled. "I have a question if you went insane who is in charge?" asked Naruto as he turned away from the figure, The man shrugged,

"I am just a memory, If you want Cloud to return it will take some time and some luck, but for now lighting should be your prime concern, you should go to Reactor number Zero," Sephiroth advised.

"Fine," Naruto answered,

"You're not going to ask how I know?"

"No need if you are lying you won't be here much longer," Naruto cut of his meditation. Naruto adjusted his hat as he exited the observatory. Zack was leaning on a post when he was suddenly grabbed by Naruto.

"What now?" asked Zack, as started to shake a bit,

"Your job is to get Cloud moving to midgar, I need to find my other students and I move much faster on my own. Here is a list if you need help head to one of these locations. This Gil should be enough money for a while and one last thing get a change of clothes try to be a little sneaky you may survive longer," Naruto advised than leaped of the mountain the whole village looked at him in shock as he dashed away in a black blur.

The grass looked like a mild breeze had passed by as Naruto pulled his black hat inward as he quickly passed the gold saucer, past the reactor and strait to the west coast. Naruto stopped a moment, sumononing up the black chakra of the ten tailed beast he had tapped into a demon bat like wing sprouted and Naruto quickly flew off over the ocean. Naruto wobbled as he flew, Naruto kept as low as possible using minimal movement.

"This is not good," Naruto kept repeating to himself, "how the hell Genesis did this I will never know," Naruto started to see land when the chakra of the ten tails gave in and Naruto dropped into the water. "Damn current," Naruto spat as he started to swim to shore. Naruto hug up his jacket lounging around in his orange boxers. Sitting on a pair of boulders his black clothing, drying in the sun Naruto looked over at his black hat, the black flashed red for a quick moment in his mind. Naruto picked it up looking at the hat.

"Is this how you feel when you have to put your faith in others to get the job done?" asked Naruto, Sarutobi's face flashed in his mind. "being the man with the hat doesn't seem as fun anymore,"

"_Becoming Hokage that's my dream," said a Orange jumpsuit wearing boy announced._

Naruto pulled out a small scroll un unsealed a small bowl of hot ramen, taken out a pair of chopsticks and began to eat watching the sun to set in the west over the ocean.

"Kweh," squawked a voice,

"Ouch!" Naruto shouted as he squinted, Naruto sat up rubbing his eyes "Chocobo," Naruto grunted as swatted at the bird, rolling over and trying to go back to sleep. "THUNK!"

"Bloody bird!" Naruto yelled as He grabbed a stick and charged the bird. The bird ran off as Naruto charged after the bird "Damn Bird I was sleeping, I'm goanna deep fry your ass!" Naruto shouted as he charged after the White bird. Naruto grabbed the bird by its leg as it proceeded to hit Naruto on the head with the other. "Stupid BIRD!" Naruto growled as he tackled the bird, the Bird squawked in protest as Naruto unsealed some rope, quickly hog tying the bird. Naruto grumbled as he picked the bird over his shoulder. Peck, the birds started to peck and Naruto's head before "CHOMP," Naruto's right eye twitched in frustration as he carried the animal. Dropping the bird Down he pulled his head of the bird's mouth, Naruto shook his head as he laid back down, closing his eyes a moment, "Damn it, no I can't sleep," Naruto growled. Naruto unsealed a bit more rope and made a make shift Harness, Quickly releasing the animals legs the bird leaped to its feet.

"Kweh," the bird squawked is took off, up into the mountains.

Naruto kept his eyes closed as he direct the bird the forest they had entered, was filled with monsters but a person had stood out of all the signatures, Yuffie was hiding here he could fell it. A metal Shuriken flew Low fast Naruto tossed a Kunai pinning the spinning star down. The Ninja dropped down and look at a face of pure disappointment. Yuffie froze up as Naruto got down he walked slowly over, she stepped back but Naruto quickly closed the distance. He grabbed her and pulled her into big hug,

"Don't ever do that again, do you hear me I was worried sick, and worst you didn't go to any of the safe houses you frustrating Girl can't you take orders?" Naruto gripped as continues to crush his student.

"Sensei," Yuffie, struggled pushing her way out of the hug, "Where have you been?" she asked looking him over he looked exactly the same as he did three years ago.

"On the cutting room floor, and as you can see I am relatively unchanged, guess even Hojo can't improve on perfection. It's good to see you got bigger, not the little runt I met so many years back," Naruto smiled.

"You not mad at me?" she asked a little hesitant, Naruto took a deep breath,

"No, not mad, confused as to you're location out here of all places but I am happy your alive and well, common we need to find Lighting," Naruto answered. Yuffie didn't move, "well?"

"That night I did as your ordered but it didn't feel right," she frowned as she looked down, Naruto chuckled to himself.

"Well to be honest it probably went against your nature, unlike lighting you remind me of well me, to run away like that, it's not something I would have handled very well either,"

"You mean that?" asked Yuffie as she looked up at her masked sensei, he shrugged,

"I had to grow up a bit, but to be honest yeah Lighting is skilled, she learns quickly but you, you remind me of me, kind of like Zack only he is not as close," Naruto smiled as he walked over to her. "Now then I need to find the others, Cloud is in bad shape I need you do something simple but very important," Naruto frowned as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" asked Yuffie,

"I need you to find a doctor one you can trust, Cloud he is in bad shape," Naruto frowned, "Worst of all, it isn't something a normal doctor can handle, I need you to find someone who knows about Mako poisoning. Please Cloud's like lingers on the edge," Naruto frowned the black haired ninja nodded.

"I understand any leads?" she asked, Naruto nodded, she bite her lip. "That's okay nothing is impossible for the great ninja Yuffie!" she announced as she vanished back into the trees.

"I I miss the days when I was that, what am I saying I haven't changed I just buried to keep me, me," Naruto smiled under his mask as a thought himself, "I have been acting so dark lately what is wrong with me!" Naruto shouted.

Quickly moving over the mountains, not wanting to deal with the giant snake thing in the marshes; Naruto finally walked to the main gate considering if he should revisit his other, for the lake of a better word, his students.

_"I wouldn't recommend it if they are anything like you they would chase after you," _Sephiroth commented as Naruto blinked.

"You have got to be kidding me," Naruto frowned, "Look if you are going to stay, don't talk to me," Naruto frowned, as he leaped over the fence.

_"Sorry, are you mad at me cause of your last defeat you were never this sore with me before?" _Naruto could almost see the smug look on the man's face.

"It could be the fact that my hair is turning colors the fact that my mind isn't as private as I would like to think, and I may be sore I was beaten so easily," Naruto admitted. "But I guess you are right talking to them would be silly, since they would try to join me," Naruto realized as he leaped away from the church as he moved north to the center.

"So what makes you think she is in the 0 reactor? Naruto asked a he moved forward.

"To be honest it's a hunch I remember reading about it and I never noticed it on any maps so I figured it would be holding some serious dirt a good place to start as any," The silver haired man admitted. Naruto nodded,

"Sounds reasonable, I just hope nothing bad has happened to her," Naruto frowned as he could feel his anger bubbling up inside of himself.

Naruto leaped for roof top to roof top, quickly following the mental instruction of his new prisoner. The reactor seemed normal with the exception of not being able to reach it by foot. Naruto stuck to the pipes like a spider. His black uniform blended in almost perfectly. Naruto took out a scroll and started to map the area and the rounds. Naruto looked up not sure if it was night or day, he looked down at his watch.

"32 hours," Naruto mouthed as he decided to make his move. Naruto dropped down silently slithering threw the pipes as he started to create shadow clones. The clones nodded, as they started to branch out. Naruto quickly grabbed one of the guards. Clamping the man's mouth and noise shout, the man squirming, as Naruto held the man he tried to grab but with his air cut off he soon stilled. Naruto quickly tied the man up and stripped his uniform. Naruto bit his thumb and created a binding seal on the man, he wouldn't be moving for the next 24 hours untied or otherwise. Naruto waited as one of his clones used the metal plate for his old head band to signal the other side was taken out. The clones quickly put on the uniforms and started to return to the paths. Naruto put on one after using a seal he had painted on to his body. Naruto slipped on the helmet and started back to the reactor, making sure to follow some of the patterns the others that walked in and out. Naruto entered the room and leaped up to the ceiling then created a single clone to drop back down. Naruto, and the clone quickly moved, until Naruto found another member enter the same hall. Naruto dropped elbowing the trooper in the back. Naruto jumped back up ceiling using seals to keep him from being able to move. The tossing over a black blanket to keep the body hidden in case someone looked up. Naruto quickly, searched the man's gear and found a pass key. Naruto tossed it to the clone and the clone ran off to find the doors it would open.

"Wash, rinse, and repeat," Naruto smiled as the ceiling started to look like the body snatchers movie. Naruto looked over his hand made map. The entire area was now filled with his clones the whole floor was now in his hands. Naruto dropped down, as he looked over to see clone after clone patrolling the floor. Naruto entered the elevator and created a few clones to trail anyone who came up the elevator. Looked over the options and the elevator controls and decided to head straight down. Naruto Crouched down, as the elevator deseeded down, the elevator soon slowed to a stop. Naruto blinked as he waited the door closed again, Naruto frowned he was being followed fairly well, he mentally added. The sage chakra made it all but impossible for someone to surprise him. The elevator came to a complete stop and Naruto started forward, walking slowly he headed into a bright room. It was filled with tubes; Naruto walked by when he spotted one a body was floating in it. Naruto shuttered when footsteps echoed down the hall he had come from. Naruto quickly jumped into the rafters as a man in a white coat walked into the room. The figure walked in slowly going to each tube and then scribbling down something on a note pad. Naruto dropped down stomping the man to the ground. The pad spun in the air a moment as Naruto snatched it. Quickly skimming the pad everything was noted as a specimen.

Project G and Project J were two he remembered from Hojo's reports, as well as a few others, when a new one caught his eye. Project N, Naruto quickly flipped through the pages and found some data info.

Data log

The Girl we picked up has some traces that were found in subject 00 but a not as much, with Project 00 seeming failure in terms of a clone. Work started on replicating the subject amazing powers. Based on study this energy is not planet based but the energy shows signs similar only limited to the human body. So far we have done basic Mako tests but so far we have had little to no effect increasing this new power source. Hojo is worried that the power may have died with subject 00. As such project N is to be scraped and the girl held until something useful can be gained from her.

Naruto frowned at the Data as he started to look around for his student when his hand started to shake. Naruto ignored it as he forced his hand to the hilt of his weapon to keep it steady. Naruto found the tube holding her as he felt his legs start to hurt. Taking his fist he tried to open in up. Un-responding he frowned as he stabbed his fingers into door pealing it out and flooding the floor with Mako. Naruto picked her up as his legs starting to shake.

"What is wrong with me?" he wondered as he stumbled forward under her weight. Ignoring the more red tone of Lighting's hair he pushed forward.

Zack frowned as he looked back at his life, it was all so simple at the start, he left his home, ran away, joined the corporation. Got taken in by a Soldier first class and one of his best friends; then before he knew It he was on the front lines near the end of the war.

"**You're a little more important than my sword only a little bit," ** Zack smirked as he remembered the battle. His mentor Angeal saved his neck, then and before he knew it he was investigating his own mentor along with Tesng. They bombed a whole town and he believed his best friend killed his own mother. Soon after he was tracking down his own mentor in a city wide attack, with the new Turk recruit Cloud strife and the famous Sephiroth.

The two were plunged into more confusion as Angeal helped tossed him down from Reactor 5 meeting a young woman by the name of Aries. He asked her on a date but the woman turned him down. He and Cloud soon headed north on some new Intel and the two fought against Genesis Zack pulled of a win sending the red head to his supposed death. And worse his own mentor and friend forced him into a fight to the death. Cloud tried to help but sadly his skills were not up to par and was easily thrown out of the fight.

After that the two had gone off to a Truk bar neither feeling very good at this point. With that things didn't go as well the pair meet back up with the three Turks from the invasion of Midgar.

-flash back-

Cloud stepped in as he spotted Reno and Rude the two nodded to each other as Zack walked in behind him. Zack set the buster sword next to the bar along with first Tsurugi, Naruto's old blade as Cloud order to drinks.

"Good to see you two again," greeted Cissnei smiled as she sat down next to Cloud. "What bring you here,"

"Another death in the family," Cloud answered as he nodded over at Zack who was silently looking down at his drink.

"Oh," she frowned as she looked over at Zack,

"If there is anything I can do you let me know it's not easy dealing with the death of a loved one," She admitted.

"Preaching to the choir," Cloud frowned as he took a sip of his drink. "Well so what's the news how is the fight against Avalanche going?"

"Same old Same old," she shrugged, "You have been busy I here,"

"They have been keeping me out of your work cause they don't trust me, which is reasonable but still bugs the crap out of me," Cloud frowned.

"What's the big deal?" asked Zack as he looked over at Cloud Cissnei frowned as Cloud looked over at him,

"It's an unwritten rule, if a Turk isn't present they don't get talked to about," Cloud explained. Zack nodded, understanding.

"That's cause there is work so out of this world you got to see it to believe it," Reno announced a massive grin on his face.

"Fair enough," Zack shrugged, he suddenly felt he was being hugged from behind.

"I heard what happened, if you need someone to talk to I will be here for you," Cissnei counseled as Zack blinked in surprise.

"Thanks," Zack gave a weak smile as he looked back at her,

"Zack's," Reno started as he came face to face with a blade.

"Don't ruin the moment," Cloud growled as he lowered the first, Reno grinned nervously as he turned back to his drink.

"Thanks for that buddy," Zack smirked as he noticed a small group of machines in the area. He spotted a sniper rifle not too far away. "Why is this lying around?" Zack wondered as he gently put his friend down to pick the weapon up.


	13. Chapter 13

Author note

For those interested in My fan fiction stories it is cause I have been working on writing has been self published its not much in the pay department so for those of you interested you can check it out. I have the web site on my profile. Over all this series will be taking up a lot of my time and fan fiction will continue to be splotchy at best. However since it has been favorite stories; any story on my list is free game to take and use it you are interested just send me a message since I would mind seeing your take on it. Over all things will be slow since I am going to school, working, writing, and righting fan fiction.

Allen G. Davison


End file.
